Welcome To My Life
by phoward
Summary: Shiloh's life was hard enough as a girl being a Greaser & having the most feared gang leader known to Tulsa as her ex but it just got harder the moment her brother Pony & her skittish friend Johnny went to their notorious friend Dallas for help.
1. Chapter 1

Than you for reading this, I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Beginning<strong>

It was a warm day; the smoldering summer Tulsa heat was blistering down upon me as I grabbed my clean, red and white stripped waitress uniform off of the line outside. My bare feet nestled into the grass, getting tickled by the feel of the tiny green sprouts. I looked up at the hot, blazing, yellow sun ball up in the blue and cotton candy cloud sky before going back into my house.

"You always wait til the last minute to get your dress off the line." My older brother, Darry, scolded me as he shook his head while sitting in his big arm chair reading.

"Yea, yea, I know, Dar-I know." I sighed, not wanting to hear him lecture me for the millionth time, as I quickly made my way upstairs to my room-my very small but cluttered room may I add.

My room was cluttered cause it didn't just have a bed and dresser in it but also had a crib in it. Yes, that's right, I Shiloh Mary-Weather Curtis am a mommy. My son's almost 1, he's just about the cutest and happiest baby you'll ever meet.

I smiled at my son, who I saw was fast asleep in his crib under his blankets.

My son, Timothy Ethan, was clearly the spitting image of his father. He already had his daddy's dark curly hair, smoldering eyes, chin, and nose. I just hope to God that he doesn't end up wild and dangerous like him. That would kill me as a mother, bad enough my son was born a Greaser to an unwed 16 year old girl in Tulsa.

I quickly changed out of my casual yellow dress and slipped on my uniform for the Dingo, the dinner I had to work at, and then put on my white Keds. I heard the door slam and then muffled yells from outside through the locked windows. I hurried up and picked up Tim-E, what my son's nickname was, and headed out of the room. "There, there, lil man, don't be so cranky." I cooed to my baby boy as he started to act a bit cranky, squirming in my arms since I had just woken him up.

* * *

><p>Whenever I stepped downstairs I saw that nobody was there, I just shrugged it off and surmised that everyone had left. I then decided to head on out to drop off my son with my ex so that I could go to work. As soon as I stepped outside onto the porch I saw Darry and Soda helping Pony up while our friends Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally (who was supposed to be locked up) were chasing a mustang full of Socs away. The quiet and shy but badly abused neighbor boy Johnny was just standing awkwardly in my yard. "Johnny, what happened?" I asked as I got closer to Johnny.<p>

"Socs chased Pony, cut his neck." Johnny said nervously, fear and terror filled up his puppy dog like eyes

I noticed that Darry was giving my younger brother a lecture and that my twin, Soda, was trying to back up Pony. Hmm, same shit different day in my house. I started walking over to everyone but in return they returned to the front yard. Steve was bitching about his bloodied nose and Two-Bit was just talking about needing some 6 packs. Honestly, I thought that Dally was still in jail so his early release did surprise me.

"Dal, good behavior?" I asked curiously, wondering how he could even get off for good behavior.

To my surprise he winked and said, "Yep."

"Hey, wanna bring Sylvia along with us and the girls to the game tomorrow night?" Soda asked Dally, causing Dally to quickly shake his head.

"Hey, I wanna go…" Pony whined, pouting his lips.

Poor kid never got to go anywhere. Darry literally had him imprisoned with school work and books but I think that's cause I came home knocked up at 16 by some top dog hood and he doesn't want Pony doing anything stupid.

"Can't, no kids allowed." Steve snarled, his lip curling up to expose his teeth.

"Hey, does anyone wanna go catch a movie with me tomorrow night, hunt some action like old times?" Dal asked as he took a cancer stick from his jacket pocket, sticking it into his mouth and lighting it.

"Yea, we'll go Dal." Johnny answered for him and Pony.

Then Dal looked at me as he took a long drag on his stick. "And?" He simply asked, eyebrows raised.

"If Darry can watch Tim-E then yea, yea I'll go." I said with a small smile.

"I'll stop by if I'm not too drunk." Two-Bit nodded his head; then he turned to Pony and Johnny to ask them to help him get a rolling start on his car.

As they were doing that I left the yard and for some reason Dally followed me.

* * *

><p>"So, is that ass being good to the kid?" Dallas asked me as he made a slight hand gesture towards my son. Dal was the only one that hated kids; he was the only one to hate my kid too.<p>

"Mhm, he's a good dad." I told Dallas as we walked towards the end of the street. "How's things with you and Sylva? See ya got your ring back- again." I asked him, already knowing the answer he was going to give me. Actually the whole town knew what she was up to while he was in the cooler.

"She was two-timing me again, hooking up with Shepard and some other guys while I was in the fucking cooler man." Dallas grumbled, he hated being cheated on but he sure did get a lot of action from plenty of girls no matter who had his ring.

"Yep, that's Sylvia for you." I let out a small laugh. "Well, I gotta go drop him off and get to the Dingo, see ya later." I told Dal before I took off down another street.

"Bye, oh and tell that idiot that I'm gunna get him good!" Dally called out to me as I walked away from him.

I just shook my head. Dal sure was hardheaded and never learned anything. Fighting over Sylvia wouldn't solve anything; hell every single man in town has had a ride on that merry-go-round.

* * *

><p>I walked up the rotting wooden porch steps of my ex's nearly condemned house. I swear if nobody fixed up the house it would be condemned and soon. I quickly knocked on the door and then waited for an answer. It didn't take long before that handsome hood with the smoldering eyes and unruly dark hair opened up the door clad in a pair of Levi's and a black tee. "What took ya so long; you're a few minutes late?" He asked as he instantly went to grab our son out of my arms.<p>

"My brother, Pony, got jumped outside the house by some Socs. Had to make sure he was okay." I simply answered him as he just held onto our son who was clinging to his neck.

Then I couldn't just leave cause he asked me, "He alright, right?"

"Mhm, he's fine, the guys chased away the Socs." I quickly explained. "Oh, yea, Dally's out early."

"No shit, he is?"

"Mhm, just talked to him, he's pretty mad about Sylvia and he says that he's gunna getcha."

"Christ, that whore freely hands it out, he needs to get better control of his whatever she is; not my fucking fault." He ranted, freely cursing in front of our soon to be year old son, as he shook his head in disgust.

"Tim, I'll be back whenever my shift's over at like 8, bye." I told him, rolling my eyes a bit as I turned on my heel and started to walk down the steps.

"Hey, Shiloh." His deep voice called, causing me to stop dead in my tracks and turn around to face him. "I could pick ya up. After all that happened to your brother today and every-" Tim started to begin to say with a bit of a smirk until I bluntly and harshly cut him off.

"No, Tim, bye." I quickly snapped at him, causing him to just shake his head and turn his attention towards our son. As I left his house he walked into it, to take care of our son like he always did whenever I had to work.

Tim, even though he was a no good hood and the leader of the toughest & tuffest gang in Tulsa, was a good dad. He always offered to watch our son whenever I had to work, claiming it'd be good for him to spend time with our boy and for our boy to get to know his Shepard side since after all he lived with his Curtis side. Darry wasn't too pleased, to say the least, that I let Tim watch Tim-E 3 days a week. Actually Darry was still pissed off that nearly a year ago I gave birth and named my son Timothy Ethan Shepard, giving him almost the same name as his father since Tim's name was Timothy Eugene Shepard.

_I was sitting in my hospital bed, exhaustion and joy taking over me, as I held my newborn son in my arms. He was so small, so tiny, and so perfect. I looked over my shoulder to only see my ex, my son's father, sitting on the chair next to my bed just looking at the baby boy in awe. _

_Tim was only in the room cause he was the father of the baby and turns out the doctor and nurses kicked out my family and friends during the birth saying that only one person could be in the room and preferably the one staying should be the baby's father, hence how and why he was sitting near me and just smiling at me and the baby. Hmm, I wonder how having a kid's gunna affect his hard-ass hood rep. "Wanna hold him" I asked Tim, not knowing what else to say or do._

"_Mhm." He mumbled out as he got out of his chair and stood hovering right next to me. He quickly but carefully took the baby out of my arms and held him, a look of pure awe on his face. "So, you're giving him the Shepard name? Right?"_

"_Yea, I mean you are his father even though we're long gone."_

"_He's my firstborn you know." Tim looked at our newborn and then at me._

"_Yea…"I said, confusion crossing my mind, not knowing where he was going next with this conversation._

_Tim just bluntly announced, "So, I want to name him."_

"_Okay, name him what?" I shrugged and asked, not really having a name picked out I thought that I'd give his pre-picked name a shot._

_Tim grinned like a clever cat, "Timothy Ethan." _

"_Darry's going to be so pissed…" I whistled out, not believing my ears that I just heard that in a way Timothy wanted our son named after him._

_I just looked at Tim blankly as he grumbled and ranted on and on, "Darrel Junior can go to hell for all I care, it's my kid not his; he has no say in his name."_

_Just then a nurse had come in with a clipboard. "I'm sorry to be a bother but I need to get some name information for the baby." The nurse, who was no older then 30, said with a smile._

"_Shepard," Tim smiled as he was holding and looking at the boy in his arms. He lifted his head up; looking at the nurse saying, "Timothy Ethan Shepard."_

I shook my head, willing the memory away, as I walked down the street on my way to the Dingo. I had to admit that it shocked me that Tim would talk so casually about his hook-up with Sylvia and then have enough nerve to want to pick me up from work whenever my shift ended. Hell, didn't he do enough whenever he knocked me up after only being together for like 4 or 5 months?

* * *

><p>Tim laid on his bed, which was more or less a mattress lying on the floor with a blanket on it, playing with his son by waving a bear around and making him giggle. Tim, the 18 year old leader of the highly feared Shepard Gang, enjoyed babysitting his son and spending time with him. In fact the old ragged bear that Tim would often let his son play with had once been his bear as a small child. Tim, not being able to help himself, would often find a small but proud smile cross his strong facial features whenever he was around his son. "You like Mr. Teddy, huh lil man?" Tim rhetorically asked his son as he waved the stuffed animal around his son, causing the baby to smile. "Yea, I think you do, I think really do, kidd-o." Tim let out a small chuckle as he finally let the boy snatch the ragged bear-with a torn ear and only an eye-right out of his hands.<p>

Tim sighed as he watched his son, his one and only son, his namesake, play with an old toy. Tim, believe it or not, had never wanted to end things with Shiloh. In fact whenever they found out about the baby he was all set to do the honorable thing but as fate would have it Darry pushed for a break up and Shiloh gave into her older brother's wishes.

"_So what, your brother thinks I'm bad news, who fucking cares?" He said, blowing off what she had just told him a second or so prior._

"_Tim, I care, I really care about what Darry thinks." Shiloh said as they sat at a table at the Dairy Queen, eating ice cream. Tim just rolled his eyes, causing her to snap. "He's my guardian now and I fucking fucked up!" _

"_What, by fucking me and being mine you pissed him off?" Tim barked, shoving his spoon in his cup of ice cream._

"_Damnit, we were sneaking around cause Darry wouldn't let me see you and you know that!" She barked right back before taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake. She sighed and trembled a bit, she had never meant to disobey and disappoint her brother bit whenever Tim suggested sneaking around to get around Darry's strict rules she didn''t hesitate to agree._

_His brow raised and he tilted his head slightly; asking in disbelief, "So, you mean you're seriously dumping me cause he told you too?"_

_Shiloh sighed; knowing what she was going to say next wasn't just going to hurt him but her as well. "Tim, he's right, you're no good for me." The hurtful phrase, the phrase that was often said by Darry, Dallas, and the rest of the boys that often hung out at the Curtis house came spilling out of her mouth._

"_So, what, loving me means nothing to you?" He screamed, his jaw was locked and his eyes were breaking as he held his ice cream cup with a death grip. He couldn't believe that earlier that day they had agreed to a quick but honorable shotgun wedding that weekend at the Justice Of The Peace providing that Darry signed consent and now they were breaking up cause Darry, the Superman and Greaser that was kept back from being a Soc by his family and friends, looked down upon his lengthy criminal record and judging him without knowing him._

"_Tim…" Shiloh sighed as she gently tried to calm him down by putting a hand on his arm, but it was no use cause he backed away from her touch. _

_Tim was pissed, he was upset that Shiloh wasn't being a leader but instead was being a blinded follower._

"_I can't believe this shit; you're really going to let your brother run your life." He shook his head, now refusing to look at her "Whatever, just don't fucking bother me unless it's about the baby." He grumbled and then quickly left her inside of the Dairy Queen all alone._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcomed.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so far for the reviews. :) This chapter I'm iffy about & it's basically a filler but I hope ya'll like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Life's A Drag<strong>

* * *

><p>I hummed along to the Beach Boys song blasting throughout the dinner as I cleaned up the counter, wiping it down with a rag. I casually looked around the place and noted mentally how skimpy and dead it seemed for being around 3 o'clock in the summer. Hmm, perhaps everyone has better things to do.<p>

I went back to cleaning up the front counter whenever I heard the door chime, indicating that somebody had just come in. I turned around to see who'd just entered and a smile instantly crossed my lips. "Angel, Bryon, hey." I greeted the couple, who happened to be friends of mine; Bryon was also a friend of Pony's too just like Curly was but of course Darry kept a tight rein on him and never let him really have friends outside of the gang that hung out at our house.

Angela Shepard had been my best friend for a few years now. She was 15 and very beautiful, she had dark midnight hued hair that cascaded down her back along with the biggest blue eyes, and she had a cute baby face too. Now Bryon had a warm shade of brown hair that was pushed back with dirt and grease, he thought that he was real tuff too, he was a nice kid I suppose but now his buddy Mark was a totally different story-everyone including Tim and Dally thought that kid was nuts…

"Hey, hear bout the drag race tonight?" Bryon asked, leaning against the counter which I had just cleaned.

"Um, yea, what about it?"

"Bryon's racing in it tonight." Angel beamed with pride, she was always proud of him whenever he raced; she also enjoyed being in the car while he did it too which drove Tim bonkers.

Whenever it came to Angela, Tim was a protective big brother that wasn't too pleased that his sister was a party girl. Whenever Tim would run into Angel at a party or whenever she was drunk, high, or something things got ugly. He would snap and start screaming at her and demanding that she stop acting like a whore, one Tim he even drug her out of Buck's whenever he saw her dancing and grinding on some random dude. Boy, Tim would have a shitty night if he caught Angel at the race tonight doing something he thought was bad.

I just put on a smile for them. "Oh, cool."

"You gunna go?" Bryon asked me as he had an arm wrapped around Angela. It was evident in the tone of his voice that both of them wanted me to go. Especially since it'd been a couple of months since I went anywhere fun or did any partying since Darry didn't want me running into Tim.

Darry getting strict on me being alone with my ex, Shepard, went mainstream whenever Two-Bit told him that he saw me and Tim at Buck's one night dancing dunk and awfully close. Darry always asked me every time I had to see Tim if I was alone with him or if I went somewhere if he was there. Darry was so worried about me making more mistakes now more than ever.

"Is Tim gunna be there?" I found myself wondering cause I really did want to go to the drag race. I hadn't been to a drag race in a long time and it'd be nice to get out of my house and away from all of the screaming that Darry gives Pony's way along with Soda always trying to rescue our baby brother from getting his feeling hurt.

Yes, I needed a night out on the town. I wasn't worried about Tim-E since I knew that Tim's mom Shelly or his step-dad Dave would watch him. They've done it before in the past, this would be no different.

Angel threw her head back slightly and laughed, her hair falling onto her shoulder a bit as her head titled back. "Yea, my brother and his gang never misses a drag."

Oh great, Tim and The Shepard Co. would be there tonight. Now this would be a problem in Darry's eyes. He hated Tim more than a boozer hates water. "Hmm, I dunno…"

Bryon rolled his eyes at me while scoffing, "God, still listening to Darry's rule of not being able to go to places that Tim's at?", as he drummed his fingers on the stainless steel countertop.

"Basically." I just sighed as I leaned against the counter.

"Ha, your brother's afraid of my brother knocking ya up again?" Angel asked me in a giggle as Bryon just started busting out laughing.

"Guess so." I shrugged, trying to blow off the laughs and giggles coming from the couple in front of me. "You know how Darry is but I can always just tell him that I was hanging with you, Angel."

"Yea, that sounds like a plan." Bryon said with a smile, happy that his girl was finally going to be able to hang out with her childhood bestie.

The Angel got excited and started talking about how we'd meet and get ready at her house. "Oh, we can get ready together at my house; besides Tim will probably be heading out whenever you come over to get ready with me anyways."

"Yea, I'll pick ya both up at the house so we can go." Bryon remarked, setting the plan in solid ink and concrete

* * *

><p>Whenever my shift ended I went straight to the Shepard house. Thankfully for me Shelly answered the door, meaning that Tim was probably already gone since he was the main door answerer of the Shepard house. She had her glass of cheap whiskey in one hand while holding her half smoked up cig in her other. Her hair was a mess of ashy blonde and pitch black roots springing up throughout it, landing in a straggly heap on her shoulders. "Angel said you goin' out to the race tonight; need me and Dave to watch the bambino." She said in her raspy voice.<p>

"Yea." I replied with a small smile, already knowing that this woman was going to cave in and watch Tim-E and by watching him I mean put him to sleep and randomly check on him until me or Tim were able to get back to get him.

"Fine, I'll make sure nothing happens to him, go up to Angel's room and get ready." Shelly told me as she pointed her hand towards the stairwell straight behind her. "Ya deserve some fun kid; you're a mom but still a teenager too." She told me with a bit of a serious tone as I walked by her, towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So, Tim already left?" I asked as we were sitting on the mattress in the middle of her bed, dumping the contents of her makeup in a heaping messy pile between us on the bed.<p>

"Yea and he's looking awfully tuff tonight too; I think he's looking to get lucky." She said as she grabbed a container of eye shadow, opening it up to reveal it's smoky color.

"Prolly, can't keep it in his pants to save his life." I said nonchalantly as I rummaged through the makeup, trying to figure out what I wanted to use.

Angel's eyes widened and she poked her nose up in disgust, distorting her perfect lips and shaking her head rapidly. "Please, let's not go there; I don't want to get graphic images of my brother and my childhood best friend."

"Fine, I won't mention anything like that again." I said as I grabbed the hot pink tube of lipstick that was scattered in a pile among the other makeup on the bed.

"Seriously, it's just gross hearing that kinda stuff." Angel cringed as we continued to put on our makeup.

"I said I'd shutt up, hell, relax." I shot her a look as I placed a heavy amount of eyeliner on.

"So, you're gunna wear that tight black dress?" Angel nodded towards the dress that I had taken out of her closet and laid on the desk in her room earlier.

"Yea." I simply told her as I finished up my makeup.

"Damn, you're gunna get a ton of guys up your ass tonight." She giggled as she applied a blood red shade of lipstick on her lips. "Well, I'm wearing that red and white polka dot dress cause it's Bryon's favorite."

"Oh please…" I groaned, not wanting to hear her gush about how great Bryon was.

* * *

><p>It was pitch black outside, the only lit being the street laps and headlights of cars along with the lights shining from the open places along the strip. The Ribbon was packed full of Greasers, all ready to watch and bet on the drag race. I was standing by Angel and Bryon, who was basically bullshitting with his buddy Mark, while talking to some random guys whenever I felt a hand roughly grab my shoulder. I was quickly spun around and soon found myself face with Tim and the rest of the Shepard Gang-whom was standing behind him.<p>

"Didn't know you were showing up tonight, Shy." Tim gave me a small smile as he looked me over.

"Yea, well, your sister invited me." I casually told him, starting to scan the crowd to see if I could find anyone that I knew would squeal on me to Darry.

"Your brothers and their friends ain't here, you won't get in trouble." Tim told me with confidence, causing me to stop scanning for people. "Come on, hang with me and he gang."

"Wh-wha-what?" Stumbled out of my mouth. I couldn't believe that he'd just ask me to go with him and his gang.

"Ya heard me, Bryon's racing and damnit Angel's gunna be with him all night, come with me so nobody messes with ya." He told me as he grabbed a pack of Kools out of his jacket pocket.

"Fine…" I sighed, already knowing that it was no use fighting with him on this. I knew Tim Shepard well enough to know when to bitch at him and when not to and this was a time to just shut up and do as he says.

"Let's go get a good spot to see that race." Tim puffed on his cig, passing me his pack of Kools so that I could take one for myself. "Come on." He motioned for his boys to head towards an area near the finish line.

The gang immediately started to gather at the spot that Tim had pointed them to as we walked together, just casually smoking.

"Lookin' tuff t'nite, babydoll." He complimented me as he took a drag of his smoke.

"It's your sister's dress." I laughed a little, holding my cancer stick in between my fingers. "But, yea, you're tuff to tonight."

"Ha, ya know I'm always tuff."

"Whatever you say." I shook my head and inhaled some smoke from my cig.

I couldn't believe what was going on. That Tim and I were sober and flirting, which was a real rarity for us anymore. We never flirted, unless drunk, and we really only talked about Tim-E. God, I hope that this race doesn't last long so that I can hang out with Bryon and Angel instead of being around Tim, something that wasn't too bright to be doing.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry were all seated in the livingroom; where they were tiredly waiting for Shiloh to come home.<p>

Whenever Darry had gotten a call early that night at around 8 he was told by Shiloh that she would be home no later than 10; that she had ran into Angel and Bryon at work and was invited to hang out with them. Well, it was now midnight and she still wasn't home.

"Darry, do you think she's alright?" Soda asked his brother as he picked his nails in worry and boredom.

"Yea but she won't be alright whenever she finally strolls through that door." Darry grumbled as he drummed his fingers on the armrest of his armchair.

Pony's ears perked up in observaion. He sat up straighter and turned to his brothers saying, "Darry, I think I hear a car outside."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews. Keep them coming.

* * *

><p><strong>What Really Happened?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>We were standing by the finish line with the gang of tough, blood thirsty, hoods surrounding us. Tim was occasionally glancing over his shoulder, steeling glances at me. It felt weird to have his arm wrapped around me, being at a drag race with him again, but it wasn't a bad weird it was just I guess an awkward feeling. "So, you're not going to try and stop Angel from riding in that car while Bryon's racing?" I asked curiously, wondering why he wasn't hunting down Angel like he usually did.<em>

_He simply flicked his cigarette butt on the ground. "Eh, he's not gunna have her ride with him."_

"_What do you mean by that?" I turned to him, confused by how he knew this._

"_I mean I saw him eyeing up some prude that tagged along with Mark and that M&M kid." Tim spat out quickly, like the words gave him a sour taste in his mouth, as he furrowed his brows together and held an expression of stone on his face._

"_What?" I gasped, not wanting to believe that Bryon could seriously be having wandering eyes. Especially since Angela was one of the most beautiful Greaser girls in town. _

_Tim nodded his head, confirming that his words were in fact the truth. _

_After a minute of silence Tim broke it by saying, "Thirsty? I'm thirsty; let me have one of my boys get us some beers."_

"_Sure, beer's good." I found myself saying dumbly, for some reason I was feeling the nervous feeling that you get in your chest and tummy whenever you're around a cute guy. I don't even know why I feel like award right now around Tim, I mean over a year ago I used to date the guy. I have no reason to be feeling awkward around him._

"_Hey, Brett, get us some beers!" Tim shouted at one of his boys, just resulting in the guy to quickly rush off to get the beers. _

_It only took about a minute for the lean, dark haired, greasy hood to bring us some beers._

_Tim popped open his beer and took a slug of it. "You doing anything after the race?" He asked me as I opened up my own beer and took a sip._

"_Going to get Tim-E from your mom; then going home." I simply told him, not even looking at him but straight ahead at the road and the crowd on the other side._

"_Aww, you ain't gonna go to the after party at Buck's for a bit?" He asked as he continued to drink his beer._

"_Nah, I can't." I quickly shot out, taking another quick sip of beer._

"_Too bad." Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Be good to have some fun again, ya know." He grinned and then went on to drink his beer._

_Hmm, so now my ex is wanting me to party with him and have fun like old times. Damn, doesn't he realize what happens whenever we're even at the same party together…it always ends the same way…_

_I decided to change the topic, not wanting to talk about partying or anything like that. "Yea, well, looks like the race should be starting soon."_

"_Yea; that little shit Angel's with better win cause I got a lot of money bet on him." Tim said in a low laugh, his smoldering eyes looking at the direction of the starting line. With an arm still wrapped around me and the other, in which held his beer, pointing to the starting line as the sound of revving engines echoed throughout the night air he grinned and said, "Race's starting."_

_I just nodded quietly and drank some more beer in response to his observation. _

_The sounds of Greasers whooping and hollering was heard all over the place as the pair of car zoomed on the stretch of The Ribbon designated for the race. Tim's gang were getting drunk, hitting on broads, trying to stir up fights, and were praying for their chosen driver to win so that they could collect their winning bets._

_Tim screamed with excitement as Bryon's navy blue car rolled by the finish line, marking him as the winner. Whenever Bryon got out of the car Tim's remark from earlier was spot on, Angel wasn't in the car, in fact she was making her way through the crowd on the other side of the street with Mark behind her. I also noticed that the blonde haired hippie kid, known as M&M, had a dark haired girl who looked very innocent with him as they followed Angela and Mark out of the crowd to see Bryon, who was standing my his car listening to cheers and congratulations for his winnings._

"_Told ya, Bryon's got it for that prude." Tim remarked as he pointed to the girl with M&M. "Swear, if he hurts Angel he's a dead man." Tim grumbled under his breath, only loud enough for me to hear. "Come on, let's go so I can collect my winnings."_

"_I-I came with Bryon and Angel so I should go with them."_

"_No, all they'll be doing is fighting over him not letting her ride with him; you're hanging with me tonight."_

"_Oh..Kay…" I sighed, knowing that Tim was right about Angel and Bryon getting into a spat tonight. I mean I saw the look of hurt and fury in her eyes and Tim was right, I didn't need to get in the middle of that tonight. _

_Tim just gave me a small smile before we took off, with his gang following behind us, to go collect his winnings and then go to Buck's I surmised. _

* * *

><p>Darry turned his head towards the window and the car he saw along with who was helping Shiloh and her baby out of it made his blood boil. "Oh damnit, not again!" Darry huffed as he shot out of his chair and quickly marched over to the front door.<p>

"Who's car is it?" Soda asked Pony right as Darry hurried out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ponyboy looked at his brother, sadness filling up in his eyes, and sighed. "Tim Shepard's."

Soda ran a hand through his hair as he shuffled his position on the couch, trying to get more comfortable. "Oh, we're never going to get any sleep tonight; he's going to be screaming at her about this all night."

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what's the real reason you decided to hang with me tonight?" Tim asked as we drank some beer and danced to some random and very loud song.<em>

"_Wha'cha mean?" I asked him, avoiding answering his question, as I continued to dance with him as I held onto my half empty bottle of beer._

"_Ya know what I mean, Shy."_

"_Really, you really want to know?"_

"_Mhm, lay it on me."_

"_I just didn't feel like dealing with Darry screaming at Pony and trying to make the kid be perfect while Soda tries to play peacekeeper." I honestly told him, taking another sip of my beer as we continued to dance together._

_Tim looked at me with a darkness glazing over his smoldering blue eyes. "Ah, then I'll have to keep you entertained for a bit tonight huh." He said as he pulled me closer to him, dancing literally on top of me and grinding on me._

* * *

><p>Darry jumped off of the porch and raced over to the car that Tim, Shiloh, and baby Tim-E were just starting to walk away from. "What the hell is going on, Shiloh?" Darry questioned as his voice grew loud with booming anger.<p>

"Nothing, Dar, I just got a ride home from him. Ya know he is Angel's brother." Shiloh quickly lied, praying that her older brother would buy her lie. Esspecially since he thought that she was hanging out with Angel and Bryon all night.

Tim then quickly added, "Yea, Superman, chill out. Nothing happened."

Darry's eyes began to go soft as he was beginning to believe Shiloh's lie until he noticed the bruise forming on her neck-a hickey. Darry then started to blow smoke like an angry bull whenever he sees red. "What the hell is on your neck, Shiloh?"

Both Shiloh and Tim's faces paled.

* * *

><p><em>Me and Tim had about 4 beers and we were still dancing all over each other. It felt good to have his hands on me again, us just moving to the music and occasionally glancing into each other's eyes. <em>

_I don't know what happened but one minute we were dancing, very close and sensual might I add, and the next he had me pinned against the wall. His lips were hungrily taking mine, kissing me with such force and want, as his hands roamed and groped my body like I was a cure to an addiction. I know that the smart thing would've been to push him off, leave, and go home but I couldn't do that. No, in this moment I was doing the dumb thing. My lips were responding to his and my hands gripped his air and his shoulder. Suddenly his lips found my neck; he latched on, sucking and kissing as he slipped a hand underneath my skirt._

_In a matter of minutes we were in a bathroom, with the door looked, hungrily kissing each other as he set me on the countertop. It all happened so quickly. In a second my panties were off and my skirt was lifted up and his pants and boxers were down and he was standing between me. He nipped and nibbled at the spot on my neck before he finally took the plunge, causing me to fall off of the edge of lust._

* * *

><p>"Get in the house, right now!" Darry yelled as he pointed at Shiloh and then towards the house.<p>

"Darry, nothing happened." Shiloh grunted at Darry, who now suspected her of lying, as she walked by him and towards the house with her sleeping child in her arms.

"You stay away from her, hear me?" Darry shouted at Tim, not even waiting for Shiloh and the baby to get inside of their house.

"Still the same ol' Darry with the stick stuck up his ass, I see." Tim chuckled, clearly not surprised my Darry's demand.

"Still the same old trouble maker, you little snot." Darry barked back. "Now get the hell off my property." Darry demanded, causing Tim to chuckle and then get into his car.

As soon as Tim drove off Darry joined his family in the house.

"She put Tim-E to bed." Soda explained to Darry, since Darry had walked into the house and didn't see Shiloh.

"I'm, uh, I'm going to bed." Ponyboy quickly got up and headed off, not wanting to deal with Darry in such a bad mood. Especially at midnight whenever most people were in bed.

Darry simply sighed, "Go on, little buddy.", as he watched Ponyboy take off upstairs.

"You think she's seeing him, again?" Soda asked his older brother as he looked towards the stairs.

"Dunno but bring her down here, I wanna talk to her." Darry said as he sat down on his armchair, getting ready for his soon to come confrontation with his little sister.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think anymore?" Darry screamed at me as I sat on the couch, next to Soda who looked tired and haggard as hell. I was nearly 1 in the morning now; Darry had been lecturing me along with yelling at me for a good hour now. I was getting tired of it too.<p>

"Yea, Darry, I think. Why?" I answered him, hoping that he'd just end the lecture and send me off to bed.

"Why, why, why?" He shook his head and yelled. "You come strolling home at midnight instead of 10 with Tim Shepard!" He shouted, the veins in his neck bulging out. He looked like he could've been The Incredible Hulk from that comic book.

"Damn, I already told you, Darry, that he just gave me a ride home with the baby. That's it; nothing bad happened." I defended myself, once again. I mean yea I did hook up with Tim but things could've been worse…

"Like hell, if nothing happened then why do you have a huge hickey on your neck?" Darry angrily pointed to my neck while Soda was drifting off into a deep sleep/

"I dunno, maybe somebody bumped into me, who knows?" I shrugged, not looking into his eyes but instead at the floor. Hell, he was so smart so don't tell me that he can't figure out why I got a hickey.

"Damn, I'm surprised that you and Tim weren't too boozed up to even remember that ya'll left a kid at his house." Darry snapped the most hurtful remark that he could've ever thought of at me.

"Damn you to hell, Darrel!" I screamed before getting off of the couch and running up to my room.

Once In my room I flopped down on my bed and cried, cried until I fell asleep. God, why was my life so hard for?


	4. Chapter 4

**Be My Girl**

As I lay in my bed crying to myself I remembered all of the events that led me to becoming Tim Shepard's girl.

* * *

><p><em>It was a cool, fall, late September night. I had been seeing this guy, whom I think was called Bob or Bill-it was one of those names and I was always mixing them up and getting yelled at about it, for a couple weeks. I had been seeing that moody, drunken, fool cause of my mom. She thought that he was a nice boy the first time she met him, whenever he picked me up for my first date, and since she was pushing me to be a cheerleader dating a jock was the only logical way to survive social hell in her twisted logic. Whatever… Anyways I was at the Nightly Double on a Saturday night with him. All he was doing was drinking, drinking and trying to get me to go all the way with him. I felt empty inside, I also didn't want to be around him anymore.<em>

"_I'll be back." I numbly informed him before I left the car._

_I started to make the walk to the concession stand, walking by rows of cars and then a bunch of seated rows outside. Before I was able to get to the stand I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around. It was Tim Shepard. "Curtis, what's up?" He asked me, why I will never fully understand._

"_Nothing, Tim, I'm fine." I attempted to walk away from him, but he wouldn't let me._

_He grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes, "Nah, you ain't fine." He stated as a fact not a question with his husky voice._

"_Tim, let it go." I grumbled as I pulled my arm out of his grip and then tried to stalk off to the concession stand but was stop whenever he placed his hands on my shoulders._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, searching my eyes. "You look like you're about to cry."_

"_I, it's, I, um bad date." I sighed, giving him an answer to his questions._

"_Ah, wanna talk bout it?" Tim asked, shooting me a small smile of what I guess was support for his little sister's friend._

"_Here?" I raised a brow, looking at him like he was crazy._

"_Nah, on the way back to your house-I'm walking ya home."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause you ain't staying here to have your bad date sweet talk you back or something."_

"_Fine, let's go."_

* * *

><p>"<em>So, you're really a virgin still?" Tim asked me, of all things to ask, after I told him that I left my date in his car cause he was trying to pressure me into going all the way on the 2<em>_nd__ movie date._

_I looked at the ground and sighed, "Yea…"_

"_You weren't gunna cave into that guy were you?" Tim asked me, curiosity eveident in his voice, as he continued to walk down the dark street with me._

"_No, besides I don't really like him and I can't even remember is name." I honestly told Tim. _

_Tim just laughed as he took out a pack of cools from his pocket. "Then why are you seeing him?" He asked as he offered me a smoke._

_I took the smoke and let him lit it for me. "My mom likes him, he plays football and he's in a bunch of clubs and stuff like that." I explained while Tim was lighting his own stick, that was hanging between his lips._

"_Ah, a Soc."He let out in a cloud of smoke._

"_Mhm."_

"_What, your Ma thinks your gunna nab a high school sweetheart to deliver you out of Greaser turf?" He asked me sarcastically, as he took another drag of is smoke._

_I took a drag from my own stick before shaking my head and letting out an aggravated laugh, "Basically, yea, that's what she thinks."_

"_That's stupid." He scoffed, rolling his eyes._

"_Mhm, I know right." I responded, not really knowing what else to say_

"_Well…I do know of a Grease that's noticed how uh sexy you're getting."_

"_Um, who is it?"_

"_You really wanna know?" He asked with a devilish grin as he flicked his used up cig to te side, causing it to land somewhere on the ground._

"_Yea." I nodded, wondering who this guy was that ad the hots for me._

"_Me." He told me right before he planted a rough kiss on my lips._

* * *

><p><em>My parents have been dead for a few weeks now and Darry's been acting like a drill sergeant. He tells us what to do, when and where to do it too. He's always on my case about school, especially since he received a call containing to me quitting the cheerleading squad and skipping school. One night I just had enough of his bitching so I went to Angel's house to talk to her except that Angel wasn't home.<em>

"_She's out, Curly too, but Tim's home if ya wanna visit him." Dave, the Shepard's drunken stepdad who was a painter, told me as he guzzled down a bottle of Bud._

"_Sure, where's Tim?" I asked as I stepped into the living room and looked around._

"_Upstairs, in his room, go on up; he won't give a damn." Dave told me before taking off to the kitchen to get another bottle of beer, no doubt._

* * *

><p>"<em>Tim?" I asked as I stepped into is dark room, spotting his tall figure lying on is bed.<em>

_Tim and I were friends, friends with benefits that was. No, we never went all the way but we had done other things to each other-mainly going down on each other and heavy necking._

"_Tim, you awake?" I asked as I made my way over to his bed, which was just a mattress on the floor._

"_Shy?" He asked in a low groan, obviously I had just woke him up._

"_Oh, um, I'll just go."I stammered, not meaning to wake him up, getting ready to walk away from him and the bed._

_Tim grabbed my hand, stopping me from leaving. "Nah, stay." He said as he pulled me down on his mattress. "So, what's up?" _

"_Nothing, Darry was yelling at me about school, I actually came over here to see Angel but Dave said you were the only one home." I explained quickly, not wanting to get into too much details._

"_Haven't seen ya since your brother and his friends tore me away from ya after the funeral." Tim told me, even though I was present at the incident I guess he felt the need to remind me about it._

"_Mhm."_

"_You getting along alright?"_

"_Yea…"_

"_You still upset though?"_

"_Yea…"_

"_Babydoll, let me make ya feel better tonight. Alright?" Tim caressed my cheek, pulling me onto his lap to straddle him._

"_Alright." I told him as his thumb brushed up against my lips._

* * *

><p><em>I let him kiss me, I let him pull off my clothes, I let him touch and caress me, and I let him have me-all of me. <em>

_Afterwards we just lay in his bed, sharing a cigarette, while he occasionally played with my sweaty and messy hair. "I usually fuck and go but, Shy, you're different than other girls. Babydoll, say you'll be my girl." He spoke with bluntness that only he could pull off._

"_Okay." I found myself saying as I looked into his smoldering blue eyes._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the positive reviews. As a treat here's the next chapter, yay! Remember I only own my OC Shiloh 'Shy' & this idea of her life during the book events. S.E. Hinton owns the book & characters. :) Review luvs :)

* * *

><p><strong>Movies<strong>

* * *

><p>"How'd ya sleep?" Soda asked me as I walked into the kitchen with Tim-E on my hip.<p>

"Fine." I simply said, even though I knew that my puffy eyes from a night of crying myself to sleep with memories of my first love proved that I wasn't fine.

"Pony says Dally's taking Johnny, him, and you to the movies later." Darry said as he was making fried eggs for everyone's breakfast. I surmise that the bacon was already done.

"Yep." I simply answered, sitting down at the table with Tim-E in the highchair right next to me.

Darry placed all of the eggs on plates and then pointed the frying pan at me demanding, "Stay with Dally, he'll keep ya away from Tim."

"Darry…" I sighed, not wanting to get into the subject of me staying away from Tim for the billionth time.

Pony and Soda exchanged looks with each other, scared and worried looks might I add, as Tim-E just smiled like the adorable baby boy he is.

"Aw, Darry, you know that we won't leave Dal's side. None of us." Ponyboy came to my rescue. Thank God for him, I know that he doesn't fully understand why me and Darry have a rift about Tim cause he's still very innocent and naïve but it's still nice of him to help me out.

Darry walked over to the highchair and placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of Tim-E while mumbling at me, "Yea, better not."

"So, doing anything with Sandy tonight?" I quickly asked Soda, just wanting to move on from the subject of my ex-Shepard.

"Was gunna take her to the game with Steve and Evie after work but she canceled on me." Soda rushed his remark, shoveling eggs into his mouth as well.

"Then do you wanna come with us?" Pony asked with a dumb but friendly smile plastered on his face.

Soda just shook his head and smiled as Darry placed a plate of food in front of him. "Nah, I'll just hang around with Darry." He said as he pointed to our older brother with his fork, as our older brother was taking his own seat with his plate.

"Sounds fun…" I mumbled under my breath as I fed Tim-E his breakfast. I would rather be stuck in hell then at home with the devil-I mean Darry.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we still have time before the movie starts, let's get outta here." Dal, who was leaning up against a street corner lighting up a cig, told us (Me, Pony, &amp; Johnny) whenever we walked up to him.<p>

"Okay." I shrugged, not really caring.

"What we gunna do, Dal?" Pony asked, of course he would ask that.

"Nothing legal, man, let's go." Dal said; then he started to led the way down the sidewalk. Some random girl walked by us, Dal did a double take on her, and we let her pass.

After a minute or so of walking in silence Dal broke it by saying, "So, anything exciting happen after I left?"

"Nope." I quickly blurted out, maybe a bit too quickly cause he gave me a weird look.

"Yea, Shiloh got caught coming home with Tim Shepard." Ponyboy announced like one would say happy birthday to somebody else.

Dally's eyes turned dark and they slanted a bit. "Pony, Johnny, give me a minute with her. A'ight?" HE asked in a growl.

"Yea, sure Dal, sure." Johnny nodded his head and spoke up for him and Pony, dragging Pony away from me and Dally to where they were walking a little bit ahead of us.

* * *

><p>"So, whats this shit bout you and Shepard?" Dal asked, titling his head to the side and raising a brow at me.<p>

I just shrugged, "Nothing."

"Why were you with that useless ass?" e asked, never once iding his hatred for Tim.

"Cause he gave me and our son a ride home, shit, Dal." I told him as I was starting to get annoyed by his prying.

"Oh, get off it, Shiloh, I know it wasn't that." Snapped Dal, his eyes still dark and dangerous.

"Dal, don't start with me about Tim, you don't know shit." I told Dal, my voice increasing with volume and pitch.

"Yea, I do know that he fucking abandoned you after he practically stole your virginity and knocked ya up, he's a no damn good hood!" Dallas yelled, waving his hands in the air at me in anger.

"It wasn't like that, Winston!" I screamed at him, appalled that he had painted Tim out to be some kind of trash whenever he wasn't at all. Yes Tim was a hood and a fighter and a thief, and most likely a killer, and a feared gang leader but he wasn't trash. Deep down he was a good guy, at least I saw the good in him.

"Like hell it wasn't, you were an innocent girl grieving over the loss of her parents and them he came around and talked his way into your panties for a good 5 months til he got ya in a family way then he fucking left and never looked back!" Dallas snapped out his version of what happened between me and Tim.

"Shut up, you know nothing!" I yelled once again, this Tim getting into his face which isn't something people usually do to that crazy dude.

"I know nothing? Hell, I know all about Shepard and about his little escapades with random whores at Bucks, he's nothing but a damn loser and you're letting him play with your fucking head again!" Dallas screamed at me, causing Johnny and Pony to stop walking and to turn around to look and listen at us. "Just be smart for once and stop thinking that he loves you cause he don't, he don't even care, but he does care a lot about how you can get his dick off." Dallas told me with a locked jaw and a straight face.

"Whatever." I shook my head and walked across the parking lot leading to the Dingo.

* * *

><p>At the Dingo we walked over to some cars and motorcycles surrounded by some of Tim's gang. We talked to them and even watched a fight erupt with a gang member named Kirby and some Mexican hitchhiker. We left whenever the hitchhiker pulled a blade and the fuzz showed. We walked around and went to the DX, where we bummed some money off of Steve and Soda; then we ended up chasing some middle schoolers around in a field before finally heading off to the Nightly Double.<p>

We snuck into the drive-in by slipping under the fence. After sneaking in we settled down in some chairs, in which moments later a pair of Socy girls who I recognized as old cheerleading buddies, Cherry & Marcia, sat down in front of us. I noticed the twitch in Dally's eye and how his face turned into a sadistic grin; I knew those girls were in trouble. Unfortunately for me I was sitting next to Dally…oh that was embarrassing whenever he started talking dirty to her. The dirty talk made Johnny feel weird so he took off to get a drink. Pony and Cherry started to talk about school and our brother Soda; then she recognized me. "Oh, Shiloh, is that you?" Cherry asked me in an obviously faked excitement.

"Yea, hi, Cherry." I forced a smile even though I secretly wanted to crawl underneath my seat.

"Why are you here with the boys for?" Cherry asked me as she looked over my outfit. Yea, I was in a green dress that was a little too tight for a Soc's liking and the skirt of it was too short for the matter too.

"Pony's my baby brother; Dal and Johnny are my friends." I simply explained, looking at the movie screen and not even glancing at the redhead.

"Oh, yea, you're Soda's twin, right?" Marcia asked me with a genuine smile. How did that happy girl ever become best friends with sour-puss Cherry is beyond me.

"Yep." I told her, obviously not wanting to talk to the girls.

"I never see you or Soda in school anymore." Marcia began until Pony cut her off.

Pony quickly said, "They dropped out."

Then Dally and Jonny got back. Johnny took his seat while Dal handed everyone a cup of pop before sitting next to Cherry. Cherry must've been real dumb cause she threw her pop in Dal's face making him turned on, causing him to try and kiss her until Johnny told him to stop which pissed him off so he left.

* * *

><p>After Dally left Pony and Johnny sat next to Cherry and Marcia cause they were asked too. I stayed in my seat and ignored the girls. Two-Bit came by, jumping on Johnny and scaring him half to death. Two-Bit then offered Johnny some beer, which Johnny didn't touch.<p>

Two-Bit sat behind Marcia but asked all of us, "Have ya seen Dally?"

Then suddenly the husky voice I know oh so well emerged from behind me saying, "Yea, where's ol' Dally?"

Ponyboy quickly turned around in his seat and stared down the rough hood. "He left Tim." He said flatly.

"I know it was him that slashed my tires." Tim announced with a scowl on his face. Boy was Dally in for it now…

"He ain't here, he left." Two-Bit chimed in.

"Well, I'll be looking for him." Tim told us, so that we would all know that by tomorrow morning Dal would be amongst the living dead or at least look like it. I heard someone tell Tim to come on or hurry up but I noticed that he just waved them off. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I'll be home tonight by midnight so head over there after this shit's over. Got it?"

"Yea." I nodded and whispered to him, so that nobody could hear cause I knew that if Ponyboy, Johnny, or Two-Bit heard they'd tell Darry or something.

"Good, can't wait to have ya over." He chuckled into my ear, before lightly biting on my earlobe.

"Tim, come on man!" I heard his gang member call out, loud enough for people to make ssshhh and hush sounds and noises.

Then Tim just smirked at me and left. Man did he look good in his white shirt and signature leather jacket. Damn, I was doomed tonight…I was going to be hooking up with him again tonight and we both knew it. Why did we keep on messing around with each other, only God knew?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the positive feedback. Lookie a new chapter ;) Don't hate me for the last scene with Shiloh & Tim. I know that they belong together & Tim knows it too lol but Shy is still not getting it lol. Okay well R&R

* * *

><p><strong>After The Movie's Ended<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dally got a blade?" Two-Bit asked us as he leaned over Marcia.<p>

Jonny looked at Two shrugging, "I don't think so."

"Good deal," Two-Bit nodded his head while Marcia was sipping on her pop; "Tim'll fight fair as long as he don't." He added.

Cherry crossed her arms and huffed, "You guys don't believe in fighting rough or anything do you?"

God, didn't she know by now that Greasers no matter what fight fair…it's them, the Socs, that don't fight fair. Hell, I remember once Steve had to hold 3 guys off with a busted pop bottle.

"Well, a fair fight ain't rough." Two-Bit simply said. Thank God for Two cause I just wanted to smack this annoying cheerleader on the head.

Cherry raised her hand up in mockery, "Sure, real simple."

"Yea, if he gets killed or something you just burry him; no sweat." Marcia joked, earning her some respect from Two-Bit.

"You dig okay baby." Two-Bit looked Marcia over, up and down, and then offered her some chew.

Cherry just rolled her eyes; then she had to ask me the one thing I was hoping she wouldn't, "So, how do you know that Tim guy? Wasn't he saying something to you?"

Everyone got quiet and paid attention to me and Cherry.

"He's my ex." I said nonchalantly. I wasn't ashamed of him; it's just that he didn't make it easy for me to find another guy…He would beat up potential boyfriend or scare them off plus I always ending up randomly hooking up with him

"Oh, yea, didn't he get some girl pregnant or something like that around here?" Cherry asked, tilting her head up like she was some superior higher being or some shit.

"Yea, that girl would be me." I snapped, tilting my head to the side like I've seen Dal do hundreds of times whenever he gets mad while talking to people

"Oh, I'm so sorry, is that why you had to drop out of cheerleading and school in general?" Cherry asked me in a sweet voice even though she was being vindictive and just wanted gossip for her circle of catty-bitches er I mean friends.

"What ya think?" I asked sarcastically. "Well, I'm outta here, see ya later guys." I quickly said before getting up and taking off.

* * *

><p>I walked up to his front door and knocked on it, waiting for somebody to answer. Whenever the door did open it was Dave, he looked like he was gunna pass out or something. He didn't say a word to me; instead he just walked away from the open door and back towards the master bedroom on the ground floor of the house. I entered the house, shut the door behind me, and then headed upstairs to Tim's room.<p>

Once in his room I just sat on his bed, and waited for him to get back. It didn't take long.

"Hey, were you waiting long?" Tim said as he walked through his bedroom door.

"No, just got here a few minutes ago." I told him as he joined me on the bed in his dark bedroom.

"Good, good." Tim took off his black leather jacket and tossed it at his dresser. "I'm glad you came over tonight." He grinned at me like the Cheshire Cat as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Yea, but why did you want me to come over?" I asked him without thinking, the stuff that Daly had told me was starting to float around in my head.

"What'cha think, Babydoll?" He asked me as he patted my cheek.

"To hook up." I told him, looking straight into is smoky blue eyes.

"Nah, not if you don't wanna." He told me as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Oh, so you mean you just wanna lay here and talk?"

"Yea, I don't care; whatever you want." Tim said as he laid down on the bed, dragging me down with him. "So, what do you wanna vent about? I know you want to, I can tell."

I let out a small laugh as I looked at the wall. "How can you tell?"

"I just know, now spill it."

"It's nothing just that redhead Soc asked how I knew you so I told her we're exes and then she asked if you really got somebody pregnant so I told her that you got me pregnant, oh and she said she feels sorry that I'm the one you got pregnant." I explained, not knowing why I even felt the need to tell him. It did feel good to get off my chest though.

"Soc needs to mind her own." Tim told me with disgust in his mouth. "Hey, wait a sec, I thought that we were an on-off thing not exes."

"On-off thing?"

"Yea."

"Oh, so now in your head we're on?"

"Maybe, that depends."

"Depends on what?" I asked Tim, my brow starting to rise.

He didn't answer me instead he gave me a kiss, a strong kiss with such longing. I quickly responded to his kiss by grabbing his hair and by urging him to deepen the kiss. I couldn't help it; I was just drawn to him just like a moth is drawn to fire.

* * *

><p>The sky was pitch back other than the moon and tiny bits of stars beaming. Ponyboy was waking besides Cherry while Two-Bit was waking next to Marcia and Johnny was just the obvious awkward tag-along. Whie Two-Bit joked around with Marcia Cherry was trying to find out more about Darry and Shiloh from Ponyboy.<p>

"So, I've heard so much about Soda but nothing about Darry; what's he like?" Cherry asked Pony.

"He ain't like Soda and he sure ain't like me. He's big and roofs houses, nothing more to tell." Pony snipped quickly, running his hand along the chain link fence near him.

"Oh, well what about your sister?" She asked with a smile.

"She's got a kid, she ran around with Tim, and Darry thinks she's a slut." Ponyboy rambled about his sister.

"Pony!" Johnny gasped.

"It's true; if he could he would've sent her off." Ponyboy informed everyone. "Besides, Darry hates me; bet he wishes he could stick you in some boys home somewhere."

"No he don't." Two-Bit shook his head, wondering why Pony was making up stuff for.

"Yea, everything's fine." Johnny added in.

"You don't know!" Ponyboy screamed. "Besides, Johnny Cade, shut up cause you ain't wanted at home neither!" Pony snapped at Johnny, causing the shy boy to cringe and shudder.

Two-Bit smacked Ponyboy upside the head. "Shut your trap!" Two-Bit cut eyes at Pony then ordered, "Apologize to Johnny."

"Sorry." Pony sighed sheepishly, looking at his shoes.

"It's okay, it's true anyways." Johnny shrugged, not caring about what Pony said.

* * *

><p>Tim was holding me while we were lying in his bed with only a sheet wrapped around our naked bodies. Our clothes were scattered on the floor, all over the room. Our breathing was still heavy due to what we had just finished doing.<p>

"You need to leave soon?" Tim asked me while looking into my eyes while lazily stroking my hair.

"Not really, gotta be home by midnight and it's not midnight yet." I smiled at him, placing a hand on his bare and perfectly chiseled chest.

"Ah, you're gunna stay with me then?"

"Mhm."

"So, you gunna tell Darry?"

"Tell Darry what?"

"Bout us."

"Um, no, why?"

"Shy…" Tim groaned. "Maybe you should start heading home now." Tim sat up, moving away from me.

"Why?" I asked him, wondering what was happening in his head to make him want me to leave.

"Don't ask me why; damn you're a pretty dumb broad." He snapped at me, running a hand in his hair.

"Fine, Tim, fine I'll leave." I got up, starting to collect my dress and underwear from off the floor. "Whatever you say, asshole." I grumbled as I pulled on my panties.

"Asshole? No, you're the one acting like a complete asshole; not me." He told me, coldly, as I finished getting dressed.

"Tim, how am I the asshole? Is it cause I don't want to tell Darry that I mess around with you now and again?" I quickly questioned him, not in the mood for his asinine ways and attitude tonight.

Tim just exploded, throwing the pillows off of his bed, "Yea, that's exactly it, Shy!"

"You must be suicidal to think that Darry will accept you. We can never actually be a real couple, I'm fine with that but you Tim, you need to get it in that thick skull of yours!" I screamed at him as I stood next to his bed.

"We got a kid together, we never willingly called it off; it'll never be over between us." He told me, his eyes filled with sadness and determination all at the same time, as he grabbed ahold of my hand with his.

I just shook my head; then bent down and gave him a peck on the lips. "I know, Tim, I know but I can't run up to Darry and say uh hey Shepard's my guy again. You know that, please just be happy with whatever the hell is going on."

"Get going, Babydoll, don't want to keep the Almighty Darrel Curtis Junior waiting." He told me with stone in his eyes as he let my hand drop from his like a hot potatoe.

* * *

><p>Okay now the story's really starting to flow eh.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank everyone for their positive feedback. Guess what we're gunna have a special oh duh moment for Shy too…

* * *

><p><strong>All Hell Breaks Loose<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where's Ponyboy?" Darry asked me as soon as I opened up the front door, stepping inside of the house all alone.<p>

"With Johnny and Two-Bit." I answered as I shut the door behind me. "I took off with Dal cause we heard that Tim was looking for him." I smoothly lied, knowing that Darry would buy it cause Dallas kept it no secret that Tim was a guy he'd fight for and fight with but not a guy he'd buddy around with.

Darry nodded approvingly as I joined Soda on the couch. "Good, see at least Dal has enough brains to avoid that no good hood." Darry told me, obviously in so many words calling me dumb for my past with Tim.

"So, how was the movie?" Soda asked me, trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

"Oh, good, it was a beach movie." I simply said, lying since my time at the movie wasn't good at all.

"Glad you had fun." Darry gave me a sorry excuse for an attempted smile. "Oh, Tim-E's asleep."

"Okay, thanks for watching him." I nodded at Darry, even though I could sense that he was in getting ready to bitch.

"Why not, I mean I already have to take care of my siblings why not take care of my nephew made by mistake too." Darry quickly told me whie staring me down, trying to make me feel bad or something.

"Darry…" I rolled my eyes and got off the couch, my twin was wide eyed and quiet, and made my way upstairs.

Soda knew how Darry coud be but I don't think he ever expected to her the words 'my nephew made by mistake' to come out of Darry's mouth. I on the other hand already knew Darry's opinion on the terms of Tim and our son Tim-E.

* * *

><p>After running into a group of Soc guys the Soc girls left with them. Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit walked back to their neighborhood together, then Two-Bit took off to get drunk or laid or both while Pony and Johnny went to the lot to hang out. They talked and gazed at stars until they both accidentally fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I was awakened by Darry's booming voice downstairs screaming, "Where the hell have you been?" I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed while hearing Darry scream, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"<p>

I waked, groggily, downstairs to find that Darry was indeed screaming at Ponyboy for coming home at, from looking at the clock on the wall, 2 o'clock in the morning. "Well, it's 2 o'clock in the morning kidd-o." Darry snarled, his face stern and his chest heaving with anger.

"Pony, where ya been?" Soda, who was still on the couch, asked Pony as he walked by him.

"I fell asleep at the lot." Pony quickly answered Soda's question as he made his way towards the bathroom.

"You what?" Darry asked in a loud roar, his face distorting as he followed Pony.

"Darry, please calm down or you'll wake up Tim-E." I scolded my older brother, but my warning went on death ears.

"I was talking to Johnny and I feel asleep in the lot, I didn't mean to." Pony explained as he entered the bathroom, turning on the light.

Darry baged into the bathroom after Pony, not letting the boy shut the door."What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't think." Pony simply explained.

"Come on Pony, let's go to bed." Soda motioned for Pony to get out of the bathroom so that they coud go to their room and sleep so that Darry wouldn't be so bitchy.

"Let it go." I snapped at Pony. I could see in his eyes that he had finally had enough of Darry treating him like some kind of mindless and helpless child instead of an honor roll high school student.

"Oh, 'I forgot, I didn't remember, I didn't think', it's all I ever hear from you!" Darry roared as Pony tried to move around him, trying to leave the bathroom Darry pointed a finger at Pony while screaming,"You know that I can't even call the cops cause ya'll would be in a home so fast it'd make your head spin!"

"Darry, shut up, your gunna wake up my kid."I snapped at Darry, already sensing that at any minute Tim-E would start crying.

"If you didn't run around like some trash with some hood we wouldn't be worrying about your kid that you can't even raise yourself!"Darry screamed at me. His remark hurt so bad, it felt like he had slapped me in the face. Seriously, it wasn't my fault that I was raising my son alone. Tim wanted to help, he still does, but Darry said no.

"Stop calling her trash, I heard from Curly that you wouldn't let her marry Tim so it's your fault she can't raise her own kid!" Ponyboy yelled, getting up in Darry face, finally leaving the bathroom. Oh, Ponyboy had snapped, all of this yelling in this house that Darry dishes out has finally made him go over the edge.

Soda tried to calm the situation and get Darry to ease up on Pony. "Oh, come on Darry, he-"

Darry turned to Soda, up in his face screaming with all his might, "You shut up; I'm always tired of you sticking up for him!"

"Don't you yell at him like that!" Pony screamed at our older brother. Is eyes were raging red with anger. Yep, he had finally had enough.

Then my eyes widened as I witnessed Darry shove-well more or less toss-Ponyboy across the room and into the coffee table in the living room.

"Ponyboy, I-I-I didn't mean to!" Darry called out after Ponyboy as he ran out of the house.

I ran upstairs to gather a small bag of clothes and my son; I wasn't going to stick around if Darry was turning into somebody like this. There was only one place I knew I could go.

* * *

><p>"Come on Johnny, we're running away." Ponyboy drug Johhnny to his feet, waking the boy up and dragging him down the street.<p>

Johnny stumbled a bit in the lot as he woke up and followed Pony down the street. "You're scaring me."

"I'm starting to scare myself." Ponyboy cried, his breathing irrational now. "Got a cigarette?"

* * *

><p>I waked downstairs with a small duffel bag and my son, who was crying his head off, whenever Darry gave me a scowl from his seat on his armchair. Soda just looked at me with sad eyes, upset with what had happened moments ago with our younger and older brother.<p>

"Pony just left, now you too?" Soda sniffled, watching me walk across the room on my way to the door.

"Where are you headed?" Darry asked me as made it to the door.

"To the one place I know we're wanted." I told Darry right before I opened up the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Johnny asked, he was curious to find out why his best friend was flipping out for.<p>

"I swear before mom and dad died we all got along just fine…" Pony took a long drag of his smoke. "But now…"

"Pony?" Jonny asked, terror creeping into his small voice.

"He hit me, Darry hit me!" Ponyboy broke down in sobs. He was upset since no one in his family had ever done that to him before.

Johnny solemnly and morbidly remarked, "I think I like it when the old man's hitting me; at least he knows I'm around."

"Let's go to the park for a bit, maybe then everything will be cooled down enough for me to go home." Ponyboy sucked down his cig, starting to walk towards the park.

"Alright, let's go." Johnny shrugged, still not believing that the Curtis house was turning into his house-hell.

* * *

><p>I had a duffel bag slug over my shoulder and I was balancing my crying son on my hip. I was standing on the all too familiar rotten wooden porch as I frantically pounded on the door. I could hear the sound of footsteps quickly stumbling down the stairs. Whenever the door flung opened he looked disheveled and sleepy. "Shy, what the hell?" Tim, only dressed in his black boxers, asked me as he took in the sight of me with his son and a duffel bag standing on his front doorstep.<p>

"Darry's gone crazy." I told Tim, trying my hardest to stay strong and not breakdown.

Tim motioned towards are wailing son saying, "Here, give him to me." After I handed Tim-E over to Tim we walked into the house. No questions asked. We went up to Tim's room and I just sat on the bed, Tim-E was clinging onto Tim. "You staying?" Tim asked me, putting Tim-E in his crib and giving him his old ratty bear.

"Yea…Darry's sick of me not being able to raise my little mistake." I scoffed and winced all at the same time.

"Whoa, what, he said that?" Tim asked, waking over to his dresser.

"Yea, I told you Darry went nuts." I reminded him of what I said whenever I first arrived while he was digging in his dresser.

"How nuts, I mean the guy already is a bit nutty if ya ask me?" Tim asked as he grabbed a shirt out of his dresser, tossing it to me so that I could use it to sleep in.

Tim walked over to the bed and handed me the shirt. "He hit Pony…" I sighed, pulling off my dress in order to get changed.

"Poor kid, Curly always did say how nice of a kid and friend he was." Tim sighed as he laid down while I got changed into the old back tee of his to sleep in.

"Pony snapped tonight too, he kept snapping back every time Darry bitched. But it just got hellish once Ponyboy started to defend me and Soda…Pony didn't just get hit he got flung across the room." I rambled on and on as I sat next to Tim, who was laying down, on the bed.

"Ssh." Tim whispered into my ear as he wrapped an arm around me; making me lay next to him. "You did the right thing coming here."


	8. Chapter 8

As always I want to thank ya'll for the kind reviews. I've received 21 reviews on 7 chapters so far so keep 'em coming. Glad everyone likes or is intrigued by Shiloh 'Shy' & Tim. I picked Tim to be her love interest cause personally too many sister-fics have Dal or Curly…which out of many written only 2 are the bomb & have me addicted as a reader. Also as a writer I wanted the challenge of portraying Tim as a no good hood and fierce gang member but also as a protective young man that underneath it all has a heart and isn't completely dead and cold to the world, like Dallas is. Anyways now things are going to be getting heated, dramatic, heavy, etc now since in the last chapter we had the blow up scene & in this one we have the accidental/self-defense stabbing and the getting out of town scenes along with some other stuff. Well, I'm done with my ramblings, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Runaways Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting on the monkey bars at the park whenever bright headlights shone through the blackened night sky. When the boys spotted the blue mustang behind the bright lights they knew that trouble was coming for them.<p>

Whenever a bunch of boys, led by Bob and his best friend Randy, stepped out of the car and headed towards the monkey bars the pair of Greaser boys knew that they were in trouble.

"Well, well, well, wha'ya guys know…" The ginger haired boy in a plaid shirt slurred a bit as he waltzed to Pony and Johnny while holding a whiskey flask in his hand. A hand covered by rings.

"There's drunk." Pony whispered to Johnny as they say the Socs stumbling a bit.

Johnny's eyes widened and his hand instantly went to his back pocket. "It's the one with the rings man."

The leader, the one with the rings, puffed up and cocked his head to the side as he announced to his minions, "These the Greasers that tried to pick up on our women."

"You better watch it; you're in our territory now." Johnny's voice shook even though he was trying to sound rough, brave, and intimidating.

A boy with a dog like face and curly brown hair snarled, "No, pal, you better watch it."

"You know what Greasers are? I'll tell ya, white trash with long greasy hair." The ginger haired leader, clearly as drunk as a skunk, sneered and poked fun cruelly are Pony, getting up into his face.

"You know what a Soc is? White trash with fast cars and Madras." Pony spat in the drunken leader's face.

"Get him!" The leader screamed as he quickly wiped the spit from his face.

Pony ran as the herd of sick and cruel rich boys followed him, eventually catching him at a fountain. A few had kicked and pushed Johnny down onto the ground while the others were mercilessly holding Pony down in the water. Johnny heard Pony's muffled screams and saw him struggling to free himself. Johnny pulled out his blade from his back pocket and flipped it open; then he scrambled off of the ground and jumped onto the head Soc who was drowning Pony.

* * *

><p>"God, where could he be?" Darry asked as he stared up at the ceiling, sitting in his arm chair.<p>

Soda's face was stained with tears, in a single moment he had lost his baby brother, his twin, and his nephew. Soda's emotions were raw and Darry was only making matters worse with his rhetorical questions to God. "Dar, please don't make me more worried and scared then I already am." Soda sniffled as he tried to control himself from crying, once again.

* * *

><p>The tall, white, brick building in the middle of nowhere lying by the highway had a single street light by it, laminating the party house belonging to a drunken and womanizing cowboy, known as Buck Merril. Ponyboy and Johnny walked through the dirt parking lot filled with all makes and models of cars and trucks, headed towards the wooden door of the house. The light by the door was buzzing, getting ready to burn out. The boys quickly pounded on the door, in a hurry to see Dallas.<p>

"What ya'll boys want?" Buck, a tall and lean cowboy with a missing tooth and crazy light brown hair, asked Pony and Johnny as he opened up the door just a bit.

The red lights from inside Buck's shot out of the cracked open door. "Dally, we need to see Dally. " Johnny told Buck while Pony just stood next to him, staring.

Buck rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "He's busy."

"Come on, tell him Ponyboy and Johnny are here and he'll come." Johnny told Buck with a bad stutter. Ponyboy was shivering to death, literally, as his arms were crossed against his chest.

"Wait here." Buck shut the door and then went to find Dallas.

Ponyboy and Johnny rushed to the window, a foot or so from the door, and peeked inside. They saw that Buck was walking out of a crowd with Dal, in nothing but jean, following him.

The boys quickly scrambled to stand in front of the door. Doing so in the nick of time, watching the door open up revealing Dallas with a disoriented look wile leaning against the doorway. "What'd ya boys want?" Dallas asked, sounding a bit peeved that the boys were there.

"Johnny killed a Soc." Pony said, sounding frightened and scared while Johnny just swayed on his feet, looking around.

"What?" Dallas choked out, not believing that kids as innocent as them could get into a murder. Dally was awestruck, but he quickly snapped out of it. He placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder, taking a drag from his cig, "Alright, good for you, let's go."

Jonny looked at Dal and just rambled an explanation and apology for showing up there. "I just knew if anyone could get us out of this you could; I didn't mean to take ya away from your party going on but I just don't know what to do man."

"Nah, it's alright, I was trying to get some sleep cause I got into a fight with Shepard." Dallas told Johnny, wanting the boy who he was always a good and protective friend of, that he didn't bother him. "Tell me more about this mess, come in." Dallas told te boys, grabbing them and ushering them in the door.

* * *

><p>Tim-E had fallen asleep a while ago, but me and Tim were just lying in bed together, in an embrace, since sleep refused to come to us. I was worried about my brother; I just had a bad feeling in my gut. Tim just tried to relax me by randomly weaving his hand in and out of my hair.<p>

"Tim, you think he's okay?" I asked in a depressed sigh, wondering where my brother was for the night.

"Yea, he'll get over it." Tim coolly said as his hand stopped playing with my hair. "It's a shock when ya first get beat by your guardian or parent like that but it wears off; after a while it doesn't faze ya no more." Tim explained to me, hinting at past occurrences of his childhood.

It was no secret that the Shepard family was toxic, fights would get so bad that glass shards and other parts of broken items would be littered all over the house. Broken T.V.'s and busted radios were always seen at the end of the street on trash collection day. The fuzz were regulars at the Shepard house, knew them all by name, over domestic violence, assault, and disturbance charges just to name a few. Yes, and it was no secret why Tim formed a gang and why he was the toughest and tuffest leader in town. Tim had scars, both emotionally and physically, and fighting was how he dealt with the human emotions that came with the scars. Tim wanted to prove that he could protect his own and by being a gang leader, also having is little brother Curly in his gang and under his shadow, was just the way for him to prove it.

"Yea…" Was all I could reply to Tim with; maybe he was right. Maybe Pony went back home or something after cooling off.

"It's late, we're both tired, just try to relax and sleep." Tim told me as he looked at me, his eyes starting to look heavy.

"I'm too tired to sleep." I told him with an empty sigh.

Tim chuckled and pulled me even closer to him. "Nah, you're too worried."

"So, wouldn't you be worried if it were Curly or Angel?" I asked him, my voice soft, as I just gently held his hand that he had wrapped around my waist.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Tim told me, closing his eyes, resting his head near mine.

That was the last thing I heard since my eyelids closed and sleep finally overcame me.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for R&R. Don't worry there will be plenty of Shy & Tim in this. Also some more Dal, Pony, & Johnny stuff but just a little. I'm glad that everyone likes the pairing of Tim & Shy. Anyways have fun reading this. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Runaways Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>The room was small and dingy. A small brass framed bed was pushed up against the wall while a standing lamp and a night table rested near the bed and a dresser was near the door. Pony sat on the bed, putting on a shirt that Dal had given him, while Johnny perched himself on the night table. Dal was rapidly tearing apart a drawer in his dresser, looking for a steel gun. Pony, now cad in the blue flannel shirt, and Johnny just stared at Dal as he pulled the hand gun out of his dresser. Dal quickly checked to make sure it was loaded before walking over to Johnny and handing it to him.<p>

"Christ, don't point that thing at me, it's loaded!" Dal screamed since Johnny was just holding the gun in awe, in awe at how the cold metal felt against is hot skin, causing it to point his way.

Johnny just nodded and put the heater in his waistband, just like he'd seem plenty of before around the neighborhood do.

Dal pulled a money clip from his pocket and speedily pulled out some bills. Handing them to Johnny he told him, "Here's 50 bucks." As Johnny stuck the money in his pocket Dal put his own money clip back in his and looked over to Pony. "I'm not gunna tell your brother about this and get my head kicked in." Dal informed Pony as he flopped down on the bed, right next to Pony.

"Then don't tell him!" Pony snapped, casing Dal to just shake his head.

"I also ain't saying shit to your sister cause she'll go running to Shepard crying and what not; then the bastard and his men will kill me."

"I said don't tell anyone, I don't care!" Ponyboy growled, not caring that Dal was going to keep this a secret. Hell him and Johnny were running away cause they committed and aided in a murder, or at least that's what Socs would claim, so it was common sense that they wouldn't want to be found.

Dal grabbed Jonny's collar and lightly pulled him closer, so that both of his friend could hear the instructions that he was going to be giving out, and giving out only once. "Listen up." Dal said sharply, both boys just snapping their heads in his direction to await his word. "Take the 3:15 to Windrixville; it's a freight." Dally grabbed his pack of cigs, taking one out. "There's an abandoned church up on Jay Mountain, pump in the back so don't worry bout water." Dal lit the cig hanging in his mouth. "Bu a week's supply of food as soon as you get there this morning," Dal took a quick drag, "before the story gets out; I'll be up there as soon as it's cool. Alright?"

The boys just nodded their heads, still absorbing all of te information into their minds.

Dal shook his head in disbelief. "Jesus Christ, I thought New York was the only place you'd end up in a murder wrap."

* * *

><p>"Babydoll, wake up." I heard the husky voice whisper in my ear as I was being shaken. "Wake up, Shy."<p>

Whenever I opened my eyes, my chest was racing rapidly, and fear flowed through my veins. I saw his smoky eyes right away; they were shinning in the velvet dark. I was frightened, my night terror had my mind whirling in pessimistic scenarios but just seeing those smoky eyes and feeing strong, muscular, arms cradle around me I knew that I would be safe from morbid night frights.

"I had a bad dream." I softly said as I nestled my head in the crook of his neck.

"I know, Babydoll, I know but it's alright now." He pushed some of my hair away from my face. "What was it about?" He asked as he settled us both back in bed, lying us down but keeping his firm grip on me.

"Pony died, I had a dream that he got jumped and died." I told him with a bit of a heavy heart, tears threatening to seep out of my eyes.

Tim gently rubbed my arm calmingly. "Well, it was just a dream; I'm sure he's fine."

"But what if he's not?" I asked as I turned around, still in his arms, so that I was semi-laying on my stomach with my head under his chin while placing a hand on his chest.

"I dunno but just don't think like that." Tim sighed, kissing me on the forehead while tangling his fingers up in my silky hair.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting in a dark and cold freight train, headed into the country, as the train began to move-since all the track workers had completed their so called checks and patrols of the train.<p>

Being in the moving train made Johnny's nerves get even worse; being in a strange place going to an unknown location made his spin shiver with fear. "How long ya think this train ride to Windrixvile's gunna take, Pone?"

Ponyboy shrugged, starting to get tried, as he tried to make himself comfortable on the hard floor of the freight train. "Don't know, Johnny, I don't know."

"You still scared?" Johnny asked as he was leaning up against the metal wall of the freight.

"Yea."

"Me too, man."

Ponyboy really didn't want to reflect on the feelings or the events of the tragic night; in his viewpoint the night sucked and he didn't want to dwell on it. He didn't want to keep thinking about how his brother hit him and how he woke up to his friend holding a bloody knife with a stabbed to death kid lying in a pool of blood next to him. "I don't want to think about what happen though; can we talk about other things to pass the time?"

"Sure, Pone, like what?" Johnny asked since he was afraid to go to sleep and wanted to talk.

"Anything."Ponyboy nicely told his friend figuring that talking after all might ease their nerves and relax them.

"Um, isn't your nephew's birthday party next week?" Johnny asked, in an attempt to talk about anything but the murder.

"Yea, and I'm not going to be home for it." Ponyboy grumbled, feeling bad about running away since he would be missing out on an innocent child's first birthday.

"Oh…maybe we should just try to sleep…" Johnny stuttered uneasily, realizing that nothing they talked about would make them feel any better.

"Yea…" Ponyboy sighed as he closed his eyes, wishing that the terrible events of the night never happened.

* * *

><p>I don't even know what time it was but ever since I was awoken by a nightmare I stayed awake and Tim remained up to keep me company and to more or less listen to me ramble.<p>

I stared up at the ceiling surrounded by the dark, feeling a bit more at ease. "I'm glad I'm not scheduled to work; I don't think I could deal with shitty people today." I confessed to Tim, turned my head to look at his face. In the moonlight his face looked a tad bit more rugged then it was, the moon beams straying through the bedroom window made his facial scar-the scar that went from his temple to his chin- shine and look like a whiter line then it already was.

"Yea, you'd be bitching and fighting with everyone; scaring all of the customers away." Tim chuckled as he stretched his stiff arms, being careful not to bump into me.

"You know me so well." I giggled, lightly and playfully smacking him across the chest.

"Yea, guess so." Tim smiled at me before kissing me on the cheek. "So…"

"What?"I asked, smiling at him like a love struck fool. It was obvious that we had never fallen out of love, we just never really allowed ourselves to be around each other long enough to show each other our hidden and unresolved feelings.

"Dunno." He just laughed as his toes started to brush up against my leg.

I truly haven't seen this side of Tim since we broke up; it was good to see it again too. Tim was a bad ass, everyone knew that, but with me and only me he could be just like any other guy could, he was sweet and thoughtful and playful and a tad bit romantic might I even dare say. People only saw Tim as the ruthless delinquent that got into a ton of legal trouble; I think I was truly that only person that saw more to him than that. I saw how underneath his long greasy hair, his leather jacket, his tight t-shirts, his jeans, his biker boots, his bad rep, that he actually had a heart that was still beating and feeling. How he wasn't a lost cause, as many would often tell me.

"Oh, by the way, did you ever find Dallas?" I found myself asking, since after all at the drive-in he seemed to make everyone know that he was on a mission to find the tire slasher.

It was a no brainer that Dallas slashed Tim's tires cause Tim had screwed Sylvia wile Dal was doing his lil stint in the cooler. Hell if he slashed every man's tires that screwed her the only men to have un-slashed tires would be Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and my brothers.

"Yep, kicked his ass too." Tim proudly announced with a wide smile that made his crooked nose sorta look a tad bit straighter.

"Bet you did."

"Ya know he was talking shit whenever I was fighting him."

"Like?"

"Like some bullshit bout me stealing your virginity and bailing after knocking ya up. Fucker don't know shit, just what Darry says which is complete bull." Tim quickly told me, as if the words stung like a whole colony of hornets jabbing at one's skin.

"Dal just said that shit cause he was mad, Pony told him bout you bringing me home."

"Kid just can't keep his mouth shut, eh?" Tim rolled his eyes, slightly moving his face closer to mine as he firmly placed his hand on my lower back.

"Nope." I simply answered in a simple word. I looked up at Tim, bringing my hand to his face. "You remember the night we conceived Tim-E?" I asked him, softly, as I traced the scar from his temple down to his chin.

"Yea, I remember." Tim smirked as he rubbed small circles on my lower back.

* * *

><p><em>I had lied to Darry, telling him that I was going to be hanging with Angel, so that I could see Tim tonight. Darry didn't approve of Tim at all so we were forced to sneak around. Tonight Tim was going to be taking us to the drive-in to catch a few movies, since on Saturday nights they showed 4 movies instead of just 2. Tonight the Nightly Double was showing a bunch of John Wayne movies. Tim was taking me cause he like the Duke, westerns never interested me and he knew that so he also knew the most likely before any of the movies were over we'd end up in the back seat doing the horizontal tango…<em>

_I had just reach Tim's house, he was already waiting for me-he was leaning up against his car parked in front of is house. "Hey, Babydoll, ready to go?" He asked me as he shoved a smoke in his mouth, flipping open his zippo and lighting it quickly._

"_Yea." I smiled as I walked over to the passenger's side door._

AS we got into the car Tim decided to ask me how I got out of my house since I wasn't able to do so in over a week. "_So, what ya tell your warden to get out of the house?"_

"_That I'm hanging with Angel tonight." I simply remarked as Tim placed his car key in the ignition, cranking it to start up the car._

"_And he bought it?" Tim asked as he put the car into gear, pressing the gas and causing us to drive away from his house._

"_Apparently, yea he did."_

"_Good, haven't seen ya in over a week and it's driving me crazy."_

"_What is?" I asked, pretending to not know what he was referring to even though I did._

"_You know what, Shy." He chuckled with a lustful smirk on his face as he sped down the street._

* * *

><p><em>Within the first half hour of the movie we slid into the back seat. AS we kissed fiercely it didn't take much for our clothes to become unbuttoned and moved around so that we could touch each other and have a heated quicky in the back seat. As we were finishing up, sweat pouring down our faces as our hair was now wet and stringy from our quick encounter, Tim suddenly stopped and his eyes widened while I felt a sting. I looked into his eyes, confussed, while asking him, "What was that?"<em>

_He took a big gulp, pushing down the lump in his throat. "I-I think the rubber just broke."_

"_What?" I screamed, pushing him off of me; sitting up in the back seat. "Oh, God, Tim, I can't get knocked up; Darry'll kill me!"I began to become hysterical, the idea of getting pregnant in my freshman year of Will Rogers by my secret boyfriend who was kicked out of school and formed a blood thirsty gang frightened me to now end. I knew that Darry would flip, he might even send me away or something…_

_Don't worry, Babydoll, you'll be fine." Tim sighed while removing the broken rubber and pulling up his underwear and pants."_

_I quickly pulled up my panties. "And what if I'm not, Tim, what if that broken rubber creates us a freaking kid?" I asked, on the verge of both crying and choking him, while I buttoned up my blouse._

"_Then I'll worry about taking care of ya'll if it happens." Tim pulled his shirt over his head, smoothing it out over his fine torso. "Just calm down, shit, let's just go back up front and finish watching the movie." He suggested, I could tell by the guilty look on his face that he felt bad about the broken rubber and just didn't want to talk and argue about it anymore._

"_Fine." I huffed before letting him help me dlimb back into the front seat before he joined me._


	10. Chapter 10

Up to 29 reviews! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, ya'll are so awesome! Snaps to everyone! Alright for all you Tim & Shy lovers most of this is Tim & Shy centered. :)

* * *

><p><strong>What A Morning &amp; What A Headliner<strong>

* * *

><p>Tim and I only got a few hours sleep before we were awakened by our son, who was standing up while holding onto his crib bars and giggling. I yawned as I slowly sat up in bed. Tim rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he rolled out of bed. "Guess it's time to feed him, huh?" Tim asked as he walked over to the crib.<p>

"Yea." I got out of bed. "I'll go downstairs and make breakfast, you change him, okay."

"Yea." Tim nodded as he held or son, walking over to the dresser in order to change the smelly diaper. "Clothes for him in the bag?"

"Yep." I told him as I walked down the hall, towards the stairway.

* * *

><p>Tim was standing at his dresser; his little boy was laying on a towel on top of the dresser, squirting baby powder on his kid's butt. "So, guess you and mommy are stuck here with me for a while, huh?" He rhetorically asked, placing the bottle of baby powder down on the dresser. "I can't say I'd mind if ya'll do stay for a while."<p>

Baby Tim-E just smiled at his daddy as his daddy finished snapping his diaper on.

"Mommy's making us some food, its smelling good too." Tim smiled at his son as he put a blue outfit on him.

Tim-E just reached out for his daddy, resulting with Tim picking up his son and slightly slinging him over his shoulder. "Let's go get some chow, lil man."

* * *

><p>"Wha'cha making, Babydoll?" That husky voice asked me as the owner of it shuffled into the kitchen.<p>

The kitchen might I add was badly decorated. I hated the coloring and the decor of the Shepard's kitchen. It had this horrible wallpaper that was once white but now stained with faded yellow flowers. The cabinets were oak and they were falling apart with some missing knobs. The counters were also oak, with missing knobs as well, with white tile tops that has old stains and what not crusted on it. The appliances were an ugly mustard yellow, really setting off the trashy look of the kitchen.

"Scrambled eggs, he can have some too." I answered as I quickly stirred the eggs with a wooden spoon in the cast iron skillet.

"Make any coffee?" He asked as he made his way over to the kitchen table.

"Mhm, in the pot." I pointed to the stainless steel electric coffee pot on the counter next to the canister of Maxwell House.

"You look cute all domesticized." He smiled as I grabbed some mugs from a cabinet and grabbed the coffee pot.

I quickly poured us both a cup of coffee. We both drank it black so it was easy enough to prepare. "What?" I asked him as I quickly made my way to the table, putting a mug in front of him and the other at a spot near him.

"You know, making breakfast in my shirt in the morning, playing the wifey suits you." He told me as I went back to the area by the sink, remembering that the cabinets above the sink had dishes in them.

"Whatever, Shepard." I rolled my eyes while opening up a cabinet door, causing it to squeak, in search of some plates.

"Oh, come on, Curtis, you know you're getting' old time for ya to land a man and a proper house of your own to keep." Tim chuckled at me while he sat at the table, bouncing the baby up and down on his knee.

I went back to the stove and stirred the eggs once more before turning the stove off. "I'm not old, hell I'll be 17 soon."

"Like I said, you're getting old."

"Well, since you just turned 18 last spring you must be ancient." I retorted as I poured eggs onto the clean plates.

Tim sarcastically pursed his lips while rolling his eyes while remarking to me, "Haha, very funny."

"Tim, just shut up, eat and feed the kid." I snapped at him as I placed a huge plate of eggs, enough for him and out son, in front of him.

I sat down next to him with my own plate, smiling to myself as he obeyed my command. He indeed did shut up and feed our boy some eggs.

* * *

><p>The kitchen had black and white checkered tile floors along with white walls and black cabinets that clashed with the blood red appliances. The table was white with steel legs; the chairs were white with red stripes and had steel legs.<p>

Sitting at the table in the clashy kitchen was the semi-hung over party man, tying to sober up with a large mug of coffee, reading the morning paper. He turned his head around whenever heard the shuffle of bare feet entered his kitchen. He looked right at his friend and rodeo rider. He just shook his head and waved his bud over to him.

The icy eyed grease with black and blue bruised ribs just held his throbbing head as he walked over to his friend. He stood next to his friend's chair. "What?"

"This why they came here last night, get your help?" Buck asked Dally as he slapped a paper into his chest.

"Don't know nothing 'bout this shit." Dally said smoothly, tossing the paper aside on the table as he sat down on a chair at the table.

"Liar, this shit has you written all over it." Bucky sipped on his coffee, chuckling since he knew when his friend and room renter was spewing out pure bull.

* * *

><p>Tim and I had just finished changing into our clothes and were down settled into the living room. His stepdad was out working while his mother was high and drunk, passed out in her room, while Angela had never returned from her date with Bryon the night before; it was obvious that she had stayed the night. Curly had been caught robbing a liquor store a while ago so he was stuck in a reformatory for the next 6 months. It was a Sunday morning so we had a channel with cartoons turned on for Tim-E. I also watched them while Tim pulled the paper out of the plastic bag it was wrapped in, unfolding it so that he could read it. If anybody would see us they would think that we looked like any ordinary young couple and family on a Sunday morning but that painted picture of us was far from the truth.<p>

"Holy shit…" I heard Tim mutter as he read the front page of the paper, while we were sitting on the couch in the living room with Tim-E playing on the floor.

"What?" I asked him, trying to peek over him and at the paper.

"Look." He pushed the paper in my face, not even telling me what he had seen that had taken him off guard.

As soon as I read the headline Young Man Stabbed To Death By Couple Of Delinquents I read the article, nearly gasping for breath as I read _Bob Sheldon, a student at Will Rogers High, was brutally stabbed last night and left dead at the park fountain in the North side of Tulsa. _I looked up at Tim and said, "That's that guy I had the bad date with, Bob."

"Keep reading." He urged me on, pointing to the paper.

My heart nearly stopped as I read _The two boys suspected of this foul play are Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis, also students at Will Rogers High. Witness say they seen them stab Mr. Sheldon. _"Oh no, my fucking God no!" I screamed, throwing the paper down on the coffee table.

"Expect a call from Darry soon…" Tim sighed, running a hand through his greasy and wild dark hair, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

I shook my head; my hands were trembling now with fear, as I said while in a state of newfound shock, "This can't be happening, they wouldn't hurt anybody, they don't got it in them."

"Babydoll, everyone's got it in them." He told me flatly. "Some just find out they got it sooner than others and in our neighborhood you're bound to find it."

"This is all Darry's fault, if he never would've hit Pony…"

"So what, some Soc is dead; not like it's the end of the world." Tim picked up the paper from the coffee table, turning to the inside of it to read another story.

"But, it is Tim; to them it is." I sighed, knowing that the Socs would be out for blood, most likely the blood of anyone connected to my brother and my friend.

* * *

><p>Looming feelings of darkness and despair flowed freely through the usually happy Curtis house. The house that the neighborhood views as perfect with the perfect family, the perfect family that indeed wasn't as perfect as they outwardly portrayed behind closed doors. The family that had hidden angst and turmoil that had dangerously exploded merely a few hours before was now separated, separated all by the eldest brother and guardians doings. The doings that he felt guilt for, especially after that damned headliner in the morning paper.<p>

"What the hell have I done?" Darry cried out in pain as his hand clutched onto the paper in his hand, crumbling it badly.

"You didn't know, it was an accident, maybe they had to do it cause they got jumped, don't blame yourself." Soda, always the overly sensitive male of the Curtis clan, quickly comforted his brother with a quick string of words.

"But it's just not Pony that's gone, Shiloh left too." Darry's eyes looked sad and empty as his gaze darted to the door. Regret was evident in his voice as he soon realized he was at fault for the loss of his younger siblings.

"You know she ran to Tim…just call her up…I'm sure she'd just as shocked as us about Pony and Johnny." Soda pointed towards the phone that was on the end table right next to Darry before getting up and making his way towards the bathroom in order to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Darry sighed and studied the phone for about 5 minutes before picking it up and turning the number dial with a shaky hand. Holding the phone to his ear he waited, hearing the ringing of the phone, waited for an answer.<p>

When the phone stopped ringing he was greeted with, _"Figured you'd call for her after reading the headline news."_

"Tim, I'm not in the mood for you, put her on the phone." Darry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose since the eldest Shepard always managed to bring on migraines.

In a couple of seconds Darry heard Tim say, "_It's Darrel."_ He also heard the voice of is sister say, "_I don't want to talk to him, it's his fault that Pony and Johnny are fucking killers hiding somewhere! Tell him I'm too busy that I'll call him back later."_

A minute or so later Darry heard Tim make a small cough. "_Darrel, Shy's uh busy trying to feed Tim-E but I'll make sure she calls ya later. A'ight?"_

Darry knew that Tim was lying, he had after all overheard Tim and his sister's talk about not wanting to talk to him. "Thanks Tim." Darry hung up the phone and slammed it back down on the table next to him.

He had truly just lost both of his siblings all at once.

* * *

><p>Alright, now how many of you liked the ending. Hehe nice to see Tim &amp; Shy doing something normal with their kid, right? Don't worry you'll get to see gang banger Tim too, sooner or later...maybe sooner...who knows lol... Anyways keep those reviews coming.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

As always thanks for all the great reviews. This chapter is mostly Shy & Tim with a slight appearance by Angel & a few bits of Ponyboy & Johnny. Alrighty then in this chapter we get to see some Shepard sibling fighting. Ah, Tim's gunna go from one extreme to the other real quick with his temperament. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Surprises<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly, the brightness in the sky hinting to it being late in the morning and perhaps almost the beginning of the afternoon. Birds were chirping and some were even flying by and around the old church atop Jay Mountain. The church where a boy in a too big of a flannel shirt was passed out asleep with exhaustion on the filthy dirt covered ground. The bright light breaking through cracks of the boarded up windows had awaken the sleeping boy, causing him to be filled with a slight panic whenever he didn't find his friend but that panic was soon put at ease once he read a message left by his friend in the dirt. A message written with a stick reading, <strong>Gone To Get Supplies Be Back Soon.<strong>

Pony rose from his feet, after reading the written message in the ground, and went out back behind the church to find the water pump in order to get a drink and splash some cool and refreshing water on his dirty and tired face.

A few minutes later he returned to the church, only to see Johnny walking in carrying a crate.

"What you get?" Pony asked his friend, while they both walked over to a table in the old abandoned church in order to set the crate on.

"A loaf of bread," Johnny pulled out a long Wonder Bread package, "week's supply of bologna," Johnny slammed 2 big plastic wrapped packages of the pinkish-red round deli meat, "peanut butter," Johnny removed a jar of light brown spread out of the crate.

"**Gone With The Wind**!" Pony snatched up the thick paperback book with the sky blue cover and quickly started flipping through the pages. "You got **Gone With The Wind**; how'd you know I wanted this?" Ponyboy asked, not believing his eyes, as he looked between Johnny and the book in his hands.

Johnny just shrugged as he continued to unload the crate, "Remember we went to see that movie and you said something bout it; figured you could read it to pass the time around here." Then Johnny pulled out a dark glass bottle, a bottle labeled peroxide.

Pony's green-gray eyes widened in horror as he saw the bottle, he shook his head furiously while he started to panic, "Peroxide! Oh, no, oh, on, I ain't bleachin' my hair! No sir-e!"

"We gotta cut our hair and wash the grease out, you gotta bleach yours; our descriptions are in the paper and we can't match them." Johnny explained, fearing that if they didn't cange their looks a bit then they'd be caught and thrown into jail for sure since he had to go into the small town to get supplies and all.

"What, we're already in the paper?"

"Yea…"

"Fine, cut my hair off then." Ponyboy sighed as he walked over to an old and decaying pew.

Once Pony sat down Johnny took out his knife, went over to his friend, and quickly started to cut his hair.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs, after putting Tim-E down for his nap. Tim was switching the knob of the T.V., trying to find some baseball game that he read about being on today in the paper. The game was the Rangers against the Red Sox. Believe it or not, Tim was very much into sports. He watched or listen baseball and football religiously. He was a fan of the Rangers and the Cowboys, hailing from our neighboring state of Texas since our state of Oklahoma has no teams of its own.<p>

I just made my way to the couch, silently laughing to myself as Tim cussed out the commercials while he impatiently waited for his game to start while taking a seat on the couch. "Antsy for the game I see." I chuckled as I saw that Tim had some beer bottles for us on the coffee table.

"Shy, do I look like I give a damn about CoverGirl?" Tim asked me as his eyes became mere slits, his head tilting, as his tongue rolled from once side of his mouth to the other.

"No, guess not." I shrugged, sitting next to him, as I took a beer bottle off of the coffee table.

"You didn't need to answer me." Tim chuckled as he took the other bottle as scooted closer to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Game's gunna be a good one today."

"Whatever you say," I took a sip of my beer, "you know I could care less about baseball."

"Then why ya gunna watch it with me?" Tim asked after taking a big gulp of his beer.

"Cause I still care, care about you that is." I told him without even thinking.

Tim just smirked at me; then winked. "Then stay for a while, you and him live here and we'll see how it goes from there."

I blinked my eyes rapidly; I couldn't be hearing things now could I? I was shocked to say the very least; I wasn't expect Tim to in so many words ask me to move in with our child. I was speechless. So much that I just nodded my head while squeaking out, "Okay."

* * *

><p>I was half asleep, bored from the baseball game, while snuggling into Tim's side. Tim was bitching bout something baseball related whenever the front door opened and in strolled Angel looking like a disheveled pile of shit in the late afternoon. Her hair was a mess, her lipstick smeared, her clothes in wrinkles, one of her heels were snapped, and her panty-hoes were snagged and ripped all over. It was clear that she hadn't just been with Bryon, especially by all of the blue-purple marks scattered across her neck.<p>

"Jesus, Angela, where the fuck were you last night? A damn brothel? You look like a two cent whore!" Tim burst out, his eye's wide with anger and shock at his little sister's slutty form. It's not like he's never seen her like this before, but it's still a shock for him no matter how many times he sees her like this.

"Back off, Timothy, you're all cozy with my so-called friend!" Angela snapped at Tim. Then she looked at me, pointing a finger at me she sneered, "You're such a great friend aren't you, always running around and fucking my brother instead of hanging with me!"

Angel was hung over and coming down from a high, that was evident in her rowdy behavior. "Angel, I promise to tell you why I'm here later but just go sleep the left over party off."

She then left out a chuckle, she sounded as if she was now amused. "Oh, the biggest party slut who's always in a room or bathroom with my brother is telling me to sleep it off? No, why don't you stop sleeping with my brother; go find Winston, hear he wants some Shepard leftovers!"

God, was she ever strung out…it was bad this time…real bad…I knew that Tim was going to blow; he always did whenever someone called me nasty names.

"Angela, knock this shit off right now!" Tim roared as he got off of the couch and, in only a couple of huge booming steps, went right up to Angela and stood towering over her.

"I ain't done nothin'!" Angel screamed in Tim's face. "You go tell your self-made slut what to do but not me!" Angel spat right in her brother's face, standing on her tip toes to get into his face. "And for you, Shiloh, I thought you said you'd never touch my bro again even if he was the last man alive on earth but look at you all up his fuckin' ass! Damn, you sure do have some insecurities, always running after somebody who goes out almost every night and gets laid-" She was then suddenly cut off by a beer bottle being smashed over her head. Yes, Tim had smashed his half empty beer bottle over his sister's head in order to shut her up.

"That's enough outta you, fucking whore! You're barely 15 and you run around town like some hooking bitch in heat! Get the fuck in outta here and stop saying shit bout me and Shy, you little two-faced bitch!" Tim growled at his sister as blood mixed with her raven hair, trickling down the left side of her face.

I wasn't getting into this fight. I knew Angela long enough to know whenever she was looking for a fight and well right now she was doing exactly that.

"You cunt!" She screamed at her brother while back handing him quickly in the face.

Suddenly wails echoed down the stairs, causing the beginning of Tim and Angel's fight to be halted. "Stupid bitch 'n' slut, look what you did! You just woke up my kid!" Tim roared at Angela. Then he dashed upstairs, to go comfort and stop our son from crying.

"Bye, oh and I'll laugh whenever he knocks ya into a wall next bitch" Angela barked at me, her voice a bit raspy, before making her way out the door.

Yes, it was known by everyone that the Shepards had bad fights. The children fought with each other and their parents, both verbally and physically. Even though I've seen Tim fight with his sister before, and even just now, he didn't scare me. I knew Tim and I knew that he wasn't that kind of man, the kind to beat on his broad.

I also knew that whenever Angel would come back home sober we would all act like nothing had happened and go back to being friends. Hell, she never hid that she felt I needed to get over her brother, she had never liked the thought of her brother and me together but I think that's because I spend more time with him then with her.

* * *

><p>Whenever I walked into the bedroom I saw that Tim was sitting on his bed and that Tim-E was once again in a slumber in his crib. I walked into the room and over to the bed. "Tim, she's high and hung over, don't let her get to you." I softly told him as I sat down on the mattress right next to him.<p>

"She called you a slut." He sighed, his eyes looking glassy and a bit glazed over.

"Tim, almost everyone does."

"But you're not."

"Yea but once you give birth as an unwed barely 16 year old you get branded as a slut." I admitted to him for the first time how in the world people view me cause of having a baby at my age with marital status, and how I'm sort of used to it by now. I don't like it though but I'm used to people calling me names, it just comes with the territory of being Tim Shepard's baby's Mama.

"Sorry." Tim mumbled, barely even loud enough for me to hear. "I'll be back later." He announced as he rose from the bed we were sitting on.

I looked at him and simply asked, "Where ya going?"

"Out." Tim said as he walked out the room. It was only a minute or so later that I heard the front door slam shut.

Yep he had just left me and his son home alone with his passed out drunken drugged up mother.

Yea I knew exactly where out was, a random back alley or the abandoned lot or the tracks to meet up with some of his gang. Yes, he was pissed off about the verbal fight with his sister and he needed to let out some steam. I just hope that he doesn't end up doing something stupid to get himself locked up.

* * *

><p>The young teen boys were behind the church looking into an old mirror they found after they cut and washed their hair.<p>

Ponyboy took a drag from his cig and pouted, "Yea, this makes me look real tuff." His newly whit-blonde hair was glowing in the sun. His skin was creamy and his eyes were a gray-green so the blonde hair which was cut short looked natural on him.

"Hey,I had to cut mine too." Johnny whined as he looked at his now short black hair, hair that made his rich tan skin pop.

"Yea but you're not a toe head now." Whined Pony as he moved his head around, still looking at himself in the mirror

Johnny just shrugged, "We don't look that bad, better then looking like our descriptions in the paper and getting caught.", he remarked to Pony as they started to walk back to the old church.

"Yea, yea, yea, guess you're right." Ponyboy shoved is hands in his pocket, wishing that he had his greasy brown hair back.

* * *

><p>Yes, Tim likes sports lol. Hmm anyone wanna take a guess at where Angela was all night &amp; morning long &amp; where she probably took off to? Oh, Tim's on his way to see his gang banger minions….Remember R&amp;R<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Alright next chapter is here dudes! So this is mostly about Tim (with some Shy incorporated as well into it) and why he's the way he is. I also made up an original trailer park setting by the river (which will serve as the River Kings turf). This chapter basically just deals with Tim, bits of his past, and stuff like that. It will be done in 2 parts. Anyways R&R. Oh & thanks for all of the reviews, they rock!

* * *

><p><strong>Understanding Tim Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>His dirty boots kicked a few rocks and pebbles as he trudged along the gravel path, walking along the rust-metal tracks embellished deep in the ground from centuries ago. The sun rays beat down on his leather jacket clad back with a powerful heat that would generate sweat. His jaw was clenched and his face was as hard as stone. His lean legs moved swiftly, taking him to his chosen destination.<p>

As his destination became clearer to him and closer in distance he saw a group of guys hanging out and smoking. His gang was there, as faithful as always, just waiting for him to come by.

"What's up?" Tim asked a bunch of his gang members as soon as he walked right up to them, right where they were sitting and standing by the tracks.

"Nothing really, Shepard." One of the gang members spoke up while the rest just looked at their leader and nodded their heads.

"Let's go down to the river, find us some River Kings and have some fun fighting." Tim chuckled as he flipped up the collar of his jacket.

"Sure." One gang member shrugged as he smoked a cigarette.

Another nodded while saying, "We're down."

"Cool." A third gang member peeped out.

* * *

><p>I was in the ugly kitchen making lunch whenever Shelly, Tim's drunken mother, stumbled on in. Her hair was a matted mess, her night slip was torn and dirty with a strap hanging off of her shoulder. "When you and the kid get here?" She asked me as she rooted around in a cabinet, looking for her cheap liquor no doubt.<p>

"Last night, Tim said we could stay for a while." I told her as she found what she was looking for in a cabinet, something that Tim probably thought he'd hidden from her well this time.

"As long as he pays your way I don't care." She flatly told me before heading back to her room, cheap whiskey bottle in her hand.

Now Shelly was a very skinny lady perhaps on the verge of skeletal skinny, since all she did was drink her food instead of eat it. Then there were all those prescriptions she took for her depression. A depression, as I understand from Tim, that's been with her ever since her first husband and the father of her children left her almost 15 years ago.

Yes, Tim's real father Richard left whenever he was 3. Tim told me that story, it was seared in his mind forever and honestly I think it's his own father's shortcomings that make him strive to be a good dad to our son Tim-E.

* * *

><p><em>It was a cold winter's night, bits of snow clung to the ground and anything that would allow a buildup, during the February month. A small boy with dark curly and smoldering blue eyes sat on the couch, watching his father storm out of the master bedroom with his mother, holding his year old baby brother on her hip, following after him.<em>

"_Richard, you can't do this to us!" The 3 year old boy heard his mother cry out to his father, still following behind him._

"_Shelly, I'm tired of living in this hell with you and I'm tired of having these God damned kids! Damnit, it'd be a miracle if this new baby's even mine!" The boy's father, known as Richard, growled and barked at the boy's mother, Shelly._

"_Please, you can't leave, Richard, please, we can work this out!" The mother cried as she followed her husband towards the door._

"_I'm tired of sticking here for these kids, I don't care about you and these kids are a package deal with you!" The father barked as he made his way to the door. As he placed his hand on the knob he turned to look at his 3 year old son and said, "Timmy, you're the man of the house now, I'm going and I ain't never coming back." _

_The man walked out of the house with his frantic wife following behind. The boy stood up on the couch and looked out the window. He watched as his father flung a suitcase in a car and he watched as his father got into the car. As his father drove the car away from the house the little boy just looked out the window, wiping away a single tear with his small hand, while uttering the words, "Daddy, p'eaz, come back."_

_A few moments later the boy's mother ran back into the house crying, she placed her baby in a playpen in the living room before looking at her oldest child through teary eyes. "Watch your brother." Was the order she gave him before she retreated to her room in order cry herself senseless._

_It was that very moment in time in which Tim Shepard, the protective family man and anger issued man, was truly born._

* * *

><p>A bunch of feet stomped and stepped on the twigs that were littering the grass along the dirt road path to the slums by the river. The river slums weren't too far off from the river bank. Mostly the poorest of the poor, the trailer trash, white trash greases lived in the river slums. Riverside Park was the trailer park nestled by the river, where the gang the River Kings all hailed from.<p>

Tim and some of his gang were stopped the leader of the River Kings along with some of his crew as they were getting closer to Riverside Park. "Shepard, aren't you out of your turf, you lookin' for a fight?" The leader asked Tim, looking him up and down. The leader was tall and broad, he wore jeans with a simple grey shirt, and his long hair was kept out of his eyes with a blue bandana that was tied around his head.

Tim just chuckled at his smoky blue eyes met the emerald green ones of his enemy. "Yea, maybe I am looking for a fight, Riff." Tim said as he removed his jacket, throwing it to one of his members to hold. "You down with that, one on one with me, Riff?"

"Am I down, Shepard you better never come back in my turf again once I'm done." Riff growled as he walked up to Tim, whose gang had back away from him in order for the fight to start.

Tim circled around his victim, much like an alley cat ready to pounce upon its prey, while Riff just snarled his lip up like an angry bulldog.

Suddenly fists collided into the skin of faces and the cloth clad shoulders and chests of each young man. The gang leaders were throwing punch after punch onto each other. They were dancing in a heated brawl, each hit resulting in another right after. Hair came undone out of greased up dos while the fighters kept at it. Fists slamming into hard bones, causing knuckles to pop and crack-sounding like fireworks on the 4th of July.

The alley cat like man truly had the upper hand over the bulldog like man in the fight merely because he had an uncontrollable rage running throughout his boiled blood.

Yes, Tim Shepard would be victorious in his fight with the River Kings leader Riff just because he had an ounce of anger he needed to let out.

* * *

><p>I had just finished eating my grilled cheese and I was just now feeing Tim-E some baby food. It's awfully hard to feed your son without a high chair. Tim had mastered the art of sitting our son on his lap and feeing him perfectly but I still had some trouble with it, especially whenever Tim-E decided that he was going to be stubborn and not willingly eat for me.<p>

Ugg, Tim was out blowing off steam while I was alone in his house. So not fair if you ask me but nope I'm never asked now am I? But I know how Tim is; I've known him long enough to know that fights are how he expresses his anger and all of his other emotions as well. Fighting is like in a way therapy for him, it's an outlet to allow him to get everything out.

I mean I remember once, whenever we were friends with benefits before we became an official couple (even though we acted as a couple before the night he officially asked me to be is girl), he explained to me why he fought so much.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my God, Tim, look at your face, that guy sliced it bad with that bottle!" I exclaimed at Tim, handing him some napkins, once he sat back down at our table outside of the Dairy Queen-on the patio section near the parking lot.<em>

_Tim just wiped his face off with a napkin, and then looked at the crimson stain on the white paper sheet. "Eh, it'll be fine once the bleedin' stops."He shrugged as he placed another napkin over his cut up side of his face, to absorb the blood._

_I just rolled my eyes at him while remarking as I drank my pop, "Fine, it's like the whole side of your face though."_

"_So what, scar'll be tuff." He shrugged as he tossed another blood stained napkin onto the table._

"_Tim, why the hell did you start a fight with the bum for?" I asked him curiously as I plopped a fry in my mouth._

"_Why not?" He simply asked me right back as he unwrapped his barbeque sandwich from its paper wrap._

"_All he asked for was a dime; you didn't have to shove him." I then shook a fry in his face saying," Hell, look what happened whenever he got off the ground, he sliced half of your face open with a dirty bottle from the ground." _

"_He shouldn't 've asked me for a dime then." Was all Tim said as he took a bite out of his sandwich, wincing from the pain his face was obviously causing him from being sliced opened._

"_Tim, why do you even fight at all?" I unwrapped my own sandwich, looking from it to the guy with the now scabbing face._

_He took another, what I assumed must've been painful, bite of his sandwich before answering with, "Cause I just do."_

_I too began to eat my own sandwich but not before asking him, "But why, it's like one moment you're fine and the next you're out hunting for a fight, Tim why?"_

_Tim put down his sandwich and took a large drink of his cherry pop before he began his lengthy explanation. "Why? Cause I like how I feel when I'm fighting. It's like all of your energy is on the fight and you forget about all the dumb shit around you and it also releases stress for me."_

"_Oh." Was all I said since there was nothing else for me to say._

"_So, guess you're never gunna let me take ya out for barbeque ever again huh?" He asked me while he started to eat some fries while trying to keep his eyes focused downwards at his hands instead of straight ahead at me._

"_Dunno, maybe, who cares." I shrugged, making him sweat and think for a moment that maybe I wouldn't hang out with him again or something._

"_Ah, I see, rather hang with those stuffy assholes your Mama likes then…"Tim rattled off, searching his jacket pocket for his pack of Kools._

"_Shepard, I was kidding, hell I'll still run around with ya." I let out a small smile while Tim took a cig from his pack and stuck it between his lips. "Hell don't get all sulky on me." I told him, rolling my eyes as he offered me a cig from is pack._

_I took the cig and let him light it for me. After he placed his pack of Kools back into his jacket he took a deep breath of smoke and then while letting it out he told me, "I ain't getting 'all sulky', but it's true though your Mama does want your friends to be your rich schoolmates instead of some hood from the neighborhood."_

"_I'm friends with your sister, Tim, so my Mama doesn't really freak out whenever I'm around you cause your Angel's older brother and we're friends too." I reminded him as I let out a cloud of smoke._

"_Yea and if your Mama knew exactly how friendly we are she'd shit a fucking brick." Tim chuckle sounded like a boom as he continued on with his cig while I took a quick sip of my drink._


	13. Chapter 13

Woot Woot next chapter! Alright here's more behind Tim (with some Shy of course). This mostly just deals with Tim & him being the family provider & caretaker & all that jazz. Anyways it's mostly a filler that humanizes Tim & shows a bit more inside of Tim & Shy's relationship.

**Understanding Tim Part 2**

He walked alone, now departed from his minions, as he made his way across the black top parking lot of the Piggly Wiggly grocery store. He intended to do some 5 finger discount shopping to bring home some food for his family. With little to no money he had learned how to become a master at the 5 finger discount from the early age of 5, he was now 18. He walked to the entrance of the door like all people do and walked in, reviewing his mental shopping list, whenever he spotted Bryon bagging groceries for some old lady checking out. He knew then, since Bryon was currently at work today, that his sister was not with him and maybe wasn't out partying with him last night either. Hmm, Tim wondered who exactly his baby sister was messing with as he walked past the checkout counters and towards the isles littered with grocery items. Tim scanned the isles until he came across the one with the baby foods, yes he was going to steal food so that his son would eat since he was such a caring father underneath his rough and tough exterior. After that Tim proceeded to the isle where pasta items where kept and then to the cooler where milk and other juices and pops were at.

By time he walked out of the Piggly Wiggly his zipped up jacket was so full that he looked like he had instantly gained a good 20lbs in his chest. Nobody said a word, nobody dared to since everyone knew that Shepard was packing heat and might rob the whole place if caught stealing some food cause he was just wired like that.

* * *

><p>I was relaxing on the couch with my son; some stupid TV show was on that I could care less about but I just watched it anyways. On the coffee table near by laid my pop and a half eaten bag of Lays potato chips along with a half empty sippy cup of apple juice and a few scattered Cheerios. I was bored, and about to die of boredom, as I waited for Tim to come home.<p>

Just the fact that I was now living with Tim was a bit too much for me to comprehend. I mean does this mean we're gunna try again and be together cause I think that's what he wants; it's also I guess what I would like too. I mean I grew up with both of my parents until they got into a deadly car crash a couple of years back, sticking me in the care of my older and very strict and prudish brother. I know that Tim was abandoned at a young age by his father and that's mainly the reason why he wants us to get together and raise our son together, he doesn't want to be like his father. Whenever we walked out of the clinic after finding out we were going to be parents he was blunt with me about wanting to be the father he never had.

* * *

><p><em>The wind chilled me to the bone; I shivered and held my arms tightly across my chest, while Tim pulled me closer to his side in order to try to make us warmer from the January weather that was freezing our asses off. We were walking together in silence towards his car in the parking lot. I wanted to cry but I couldn't cause it was too cold and my tears would freeze. I couldn't think, other than thinking about the fact that Darry would want to kill Tim for doing this to me. I felt Tim's leather gloved hand give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze while he told me in a dazed type of tone, "It'll work out; I ain't gunna leave ya so don't worry."<em>

_I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth, 'I ain't gunna leave ya'; they weren't what I was expecting him to say. I mean we're 15 ½ and 16 ½, no way are we old enough or mature enough to even become parents, but he was claiming that he was going to stick with me and this big boo-boo we made._

"_We're too young for this, Tim." I muttered out as we reached his car._

"_Maybe, but we'll manage." Tim shrugged as we both got into the front of the car._

"_Hmm?" I asked him as we quickly closed the car doors, blocking the cold weather out._

_He got his keys out of his pocket and sticking put them into the car's ignition. He quickly cranked it up and once it purred to started he packed out of the parking lot all the while telling me, "I'll make sure the kid eats and has a roof over its head and a dad that actually gives a damn. This kid is gunna know who his daddy his, he's not gunna grow up like me wondering…I'm gunna be around for this kid, I ain't walking away like my dad did to me."_

"_So, you want to help me?" I asked him as we drove down a street, cars passing us by and pedestrians parallel to us on the sidewalk in the snowy weather._

_Tim just looked at me while grabbing my hand. "No, I'm gunna do what's right, I want to marry you." He told me as he rubbed his thumb over my petite and soft hand._

* * *

><p>I heard the door slam shut and saw Tim holding his jacket, which was zipped up in the summer heat of late August, as he entered the house. "Home, got some groceries." He told me as he walked by, towards the kitchen.<p>

I grabbed ahold of Tim-E, got off of the couch, and followed Tim to the kitchen. "So, what ll did you get?" I asked Tim as he stood by the kitchen table, ready to unload his packed jacket.

"Milk," He said as he pulled out a pair of half gallon bottles from his jacket, "juice," he pulled out a bottle of juice from his jacket and placed it on the table, "baby food; a lot of it too," He smiled as he dumped a big pile of assorted baby food jars onto the table, "some pasta and pasta sauce," he pulled out a few packages and jars from his jacket. I assumed that he was done since his jacket was now almost unzipped but he had one more item left to show me. He smirked as he put his hand inside of his jacket and withdrew a large box of condoms. "And I had to get these since you moved in, Babydoll." Tim chuckled as he showed me the box, smiling slyly like a crazy fox.

I snatched the box from his hand, not believing that he had just stolen the biggest box possible from the store. "Tim, did you have to get the biggest box you could find?" I croaked out, my moving gaze from the box to him.

"Hey, we used the last one up last night, I had to restock." He simply explained as he began to put the food items up in the pantry.

"So, what's with all the pasta stuff, you making it tonight?" I tilted my head to the pasta supplies on the table while balancing our son on my hip and holding a large box of rubbers for our nightly affairs.

"Yea thought maybe I'd cook ya some good food instead of that poison your brothers make you eat." He shrugged as he put the milk and juice away in the semi-bare fridge.

"Darry's food's not bad but its Soda who makes the poison, he makes everything green." I informed Tim while trying not to laugh. Soda had this thing with adding green food coloring to everything he cooked and his cooking was usually funky. "Oh and Pony's just learning how to cook and burns the friend eggs." I added with a sigh, my eyes roaming around since talking about my runaway brother felt a bit weird.

"Green?" He asked with a laugh as he finished putting everything up, everything put a package of pasta and a can of sauce.

"Yea and it was ironically spaghetti too." I smiled as a held back a fit of laughter as I remembered how Darry made us all eat the disgusting green dish and how everyone but Soda got sick afterwards.

"That's funny." He smiled and huffed out a small laugh. "Well, put up that box and I'll start dinner."

* * *

><p>I had just put the box of condoms up in his, or should I now say our room, along with putting Tim-E down for a short nap. I decided to go see how Tim was doing in the kitchen since he was cooking us dinner. I crept up behind him, as he stood over the stove stirring pasta sauce so that it wouldn't scorch, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I got up on my tip-toes and rested my chin on his shoulder. "How's the pasta coming along?" I asked with a smile evident in my voice.<p>

"Good but it's gunna take a while." He informed me as he patted my hands, which were linked around his waist, with his hand that was stirring the sauce with the wooden spoon.

"Tim, you know that you make the best pasta around right?" I playfully asked him like I did every time he's ever made pasta while I was over for dinner

And he just answered like he always did, playing back with my little game. "You've told me that before, yea."

It was true, Tim was a great cook but his mastered dish was pasta but I think that's cause it's the first thing he ever made at the young age of 9 or at least that's what he told me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tim, I'm hungry." A little girl with black-blue ringlets whined to her older brother as she colored a picture, lying on the floor.<em>

"_Yea, Tim, when's mom coming back? We're starving." Curly chimed in as he sat next to his brother on the couch while staring at his math homework instead of doing it._

_Tim looked at the clock and saw that it was already nearing 7 o'clock at night; he knew that his mom wouldn't be home in time for dinner and that when she did come home she would be mean and stumbling over her steps and her words. Tim got off of the couch and looked at his younger siblings. "I'll get us some food." I remarked as he went to the kitchen._

_He searched the kitchen high and low for something he could make but only found a package of pasta noodles with one lone can of tomato sauce. He figured that he'd have to make it for dinner since Shelly wasn't home and might not even come home knowing his luck. Tim set the noodles and sauce on the counter and then searched for some pots. After he found the pots he put water and the pasta in one and put it on the stove and he opened up the can of sauce and put it in the other pot and stuck it on the burner. He turned on the stove, which was gas so he had to light the burner to get it started, and turned the heat on high._

_Since he had never cooked before he sat on a kitchen counter and watched the food cook. Whenever he though the food was ready he turned the stove off. He got some plates and scooped the pasta, right out of the pot, and plopped it onto the plates and then proceeded to plop the burnt looking bubbling sauce on top._

"_Dinner's ready, come in here and get it!" Tim called out to his siblings as soon as he placed the plates on the table._

_In an instant the younger Shepards were in the kitchen, thankful for food. _

_Everyone sat down and everyone made funny faces as they ate since the food tasted horrible. The pasta was soggy plus the sauce was scorched. Tim looked at his brother and sister, Curly and Angela, and told them with a determined tone, "I'm going to learn how to cook this so it's good."_

"_Yea right…" Curly sighed sarcastically as he made himself swallow down the bad tasting dinner._

"_Okay." Angela said as she played with the food on her plate with her fork._

"_I promise I'll learn to cook for us." Tim said quietly to himself as he and his younger siblings finished their nasty tasting dinner._


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry that this update took a bit to get up. It's a bit intense. Shy & Tim will get into their first real big greaser style couple fight. Also Jonny & Pony make a small appearance in this as well as Darry & Soda. Obviously this chapter shows more of Tim's greaser hood side…

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting You's A Foolish Thing<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, leaving off a glow of tinted orange, yellow, pink, red, and purple in the baby blue hued sky which was starting to change into a deeper color. The inside of the church was just starting to get dark, since most of the windows were boarded up, so the boys lit some candles for light. The bleach blonde was trying to read but he couldn't, he was still a wreck emotionally. The little bleach blonde's entire body was shaking and his voice trembling while is breath showed that tears were begging to spurt out of him too. The dark haired boy sat next to his friend but looked completely composed, unlike his friend.<p>

Ponyboy leaned back against the wall he was sitting t and just let his emotions finally take over. "Just last night we were laying in the lot; looking up at the stars…"

"Stop it! Stop it about last night!" Johnny shot up, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I killed a kid last night, he was no more than 17 years old and I killed him; I got to live with that now!" Jonny screamed as he paced back and forth across the dirt floor.

"What we gunna do?" Pony started to cry, his eyes becoming pink and puffy.

"This sure is my fault, bringing a 13 year old kid along, go along home cause you didn't kill him!" Johnny yelled at Ponyboy, something that the skittish boy had never done before. Surely killing a kid had done a number on him…

Ponyboy wiped his eyes and then barked, "I'm 14, I've been 14 for a month; I ain't a kid!"

Yes, it hasn't even been a full 24 hours yet since they incident but the boys were already starting to crack and unfold, on each other too.

* * *

><p>I was cuddling with Tim on the couch; we had already eaten, fed Tim-E, and put him to bed so now we were watching a movie together. It was a black and white movie but we didn't seem to mind. I felt at ease with Tim, believe it or not. It just felt so natural to be in his arms.<p>

Anyways, out of the quiet came the sounds of sudden knocks on the door. I groaned a bit as Tim gently pushed me to the side, and off of him, before standing up. He dragged his feet lazily to the door; he pushed a hand hastily in his thickly greased hair and then answered the door.

"Sissy." Sodapop cried, pushing his way past Tim and into the house. "Sissy." He continued to cry as he fell onto the couch, next to me, looking like he was about to convulse and have a seizure or something.

I looked at Tim, who just shut the door, as he mouthed 'what the fuck?' to me silently.

I just shrugged my shoulders and mouthed back 'dunno.'

"Sissy, Sandy's, oh, she's moving to Miami." Soda cried, now wiping his tears on my shirt.

"Ahh, so you got the middle class blondie knocked up then, shipping off to Granny I suppose?" Tim asked with venom dripping from his lips as he returned to the couch and sat on the other side of me. It was no secret that Tim didn't like my family and that they didn't like him right back, well all except for Pony since they got along and had me and Curly as common denominators.

"No, it wasn't me…" Soda's voice cracked as more tears rolled down his once rosy and happy cheeks, staining them with sorrow and misery.

"What?" I asked, not believing that Sandy would cheat on my twin. I mean Soda was such a loving, fun, carefree person who enjoyed the small things in life; he wasn't the guy you'd two-time on.

"Oh now that's rich, she fiddled around with another dude and got knocked up." Tim slapped his knee with his hand as his head titled back as he let out a booming laugh.

"Soda, I'm so sorry, do you know who it was?" I asked as I helped him sit up as he was wiping the tears from his eyes with his hand.

Soda's eye's looked glazed and empty as he shook his head while mumbling, "No."

Then Tim just chuckled, "Bet'cha 5 bucks it was your best buddy, Steve."

"Tim!" I sternly shot at him, like I would when correcting our 1 year old son.

"What? It's fucking true, it's no secret that Steve guy and his old lady Evie are always bitchin' so it would make sense." Tim went on to explain his logic of why he thought Sandy messed with Steve.

I couldn't take Tim's attitude towards my brother anymore. I know he didn't like him but still it just wasn't right to kick a man whenever he's already down. "Tim just shut the hell up!"

"Shy don't fucking tell me to shut the hell up, fucking broad."

"Tim, just go the fuck away and let me console my brother."

"Console? Oh since when did we start using such big words?"

"Tim, please, just let me talk to him."

"Go ahead and talk, don't mean I got to leave my fucking house cause some douche who's getting just what he deserves is crying like a fucking pansy." Tim said as his lips slid into a vindictive smirk.

Before I could stop myself I smacked Tim across the face. His eyes grew wide, for I had never ever hit him before, while my brother just slouched in the corner of the couch and continued to cry his eyes out.

I got up from the couch, planning to run off to another room, whenever Tim got up and towered over me. He had a dangerous look in his smoldering blue eyes and I knew that I had screwed up by slapping him across the face.

"You think that you're just going to smack me in the face and then walk away, huh, Shy?" Tim asked me as he grabbed hols of me, making sure that I wouldn't be able to run off.

"Tim, I didn't mean it." I stumbled out, a part of me knowing that a fight would come but another part of me hoping that everything would smooth over.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Hitting me after I gave you a place to stay!" Tim roared like a raging thunder storm, his voice booming with newfound malice.

"I'm sorry, Tim I-" I tried to touch him but he wouldn't let me, instead he pushed me away from him.

* * *

><p>Soda ran home after seeing Tim push Shy. He didn't want to stay and watch his sister and Tim fight, hell he knew that they were fighting over him. Soda felt like his world was falling apart, first his brother runs away, then his sister goes to a gangster's house, then his brother is on the run, then his girlfriend cheats on him and gets knocked up, and now his sister is fighting with her gangster baby daddy. It was all just too much for Soda.<p>

"Darry, Shiloh's at Tim's and they're fighting." Was the only thing Soda said whenever he walked in the door.

Darry ran out of the house so fast that he nearly knocked Soda over.

Darry wanted to get his sister away from Tim, he wanted his sister and her child to come home before she got in too deep with Tim and could've reach the surface again.

* * *

><p>I was trying to push myself up from the floor while trying to avoid touching any of the fallen and shattered glass from the glass figurine shelf that had broken my huge fall. I felt a hand grasp around my arm causing me to look at the owner of it and snap, "Tim, damnit, go away!"<p>

Tim stroked my cheek with his other hand while sighing, "Babydoll, fuck, I'm sorry, just let me help you up."

"No, you've done enough."

"Come on, Babydoll, you know I didn't mean to."

"I know..." I sighed as I looked into those smoldering blue eyes that were now soft instead of hard. I knew that Tim just overreacted to me hitting him and that I just overreacted to his remarks about my brother as well. I knew that he'd never hurt me on purpose, it was all just a big misunderstanding.

I let him lift me up and I buried my face in his chest once he wrapped his arms around me. "It'll all be alright, Babydoll, we just had our first real fight. Nothing to cry about, I still want ya around."

"Yea…I'm going to go take a bubble bath." I pulled away from him, looking up into his eyes, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened and what might happen in the future.

Tim kissed me on the cheek and then gave me a heavy hearted smile. "Alright, maybe I'll join ya after I clean up in here."

* * *

><p>He was crouching down on his long legs as he swept up the glass with a hand broom into a dust pan. The glass shards seemed to be in all shapes and sizes as they lay scattered on the floor. As he was finishing up a loud banging crashed on the door accompanied by a loud and demanding, "Shepard, open up and let me see my sister!"<p>

Tim just shook his head as he stood up straight. _Can this shitty day get any worse? _He wondered as he walked over to the door.

Tim opened up the door and quickly said, "She's taking a bubble bath, come back later." Then he slammed the door in Darry's face.

As Tim began to walk away from the door it was slammed open and in marched Darry, resembling a raging bull. "Soda said you were fighting with my sister, Tim."

"Yea, Darry, most couples do fight but you wouldn't know that cause you're all alone."

"I want to see my sister."

"Darry." Tim sighed as he ushered the big muscular man to the door. "She honestly doesn't want to deal with you right now and neither do I. Now go home."

"This isn't over, I'll be back." Darry hissed before walking off of the front porch that was falling apart with rotten wood.

Tim shut the door and mumbled under his breath, "I don't doubt that one bit."

* * *

><p>Ponyboy and Johnny were just sitting on the old benches in the abandoned church. Trying to hang on to their sanity since the knowledge and guilt of taking a human life was eating away at their yung, quiet, humble, and naïve souls.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please review. Yes, things are heating up now.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**It's Monday & You're Fired**

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been super busy. Anyways this isn't by far the best chapter & I rewrote it a few times but it's okay. I'm sorry but I wasn't as in to this chapter as I should've been but that's just me & maybe ya'll will enjoy it. Anyways please R&R.

* * *

><p>Waking up in Tim's strong arms after a night of making up from a fight was a first. I never thought our first actual fight would be that bad but it was…I still felt bad about it but he didn't seem to… I didn't know how Tim could think nothing of fighting and not feel guilty afterwards. I looked at his peaceful looking face as he slept, he always looked at peace while he slept; it was prolly the only time he actually was at peace. I noticed how a small red scratch was on his cheek, formed there from the slap I had given him the day before. I sighed and then kissed his scratched cheek. "Tim, get up, I got to get ready for work." I whispered in his ear.<p>

"Mhm…" He groaned as he kept his eyes squinted shut, trying to block out the early morning light.

"I got to work both breakfast shift and lunch today." I groaned as I dug my now wrinkled work uniform out of the bag that was next to Tim's dresser.

"Why both?" Tim asked me as he opened his groggy eyes, rubbing the sleep from them.

"Cause my dick of a boss thinks that the end of summer crowds will be big, that's why."

"We live in Tulsa not Vegas, ain't no big summer crowds here. Boss's a fool."

"I know Tim, I know…" I quickly put on my uniform and attempted to smooth out the wrinkled skirt in vain, knowing that the wrinkles were forever imbedded in.

"Need me to walk ya to the Dingo?" Tim asked, sitting up in bed while stretching his long arms.

"If ya want." I told him as I sat down on the bed, putting on my shoes and socks.

"Don't want no crazy Soc jumpin' ya so I'll just take ya. A'ight?"

"That's fine Tim, just get dressed and make sure Tim-E's dressed too. I gotta fix my hair and makeup."

"That should take a good half hour…"

* * *

><p>"So, you back with him now?" I heard Sylvia Reynolds, my co-worker and Dally's ex, ask me as I went to the designated waitress spot behind the counter after clocking in.<p>

"Yea, Sylvia, I'm back with him."

"Good, all he did was whine about you."

"Whatever you say, Sylvia." I just shook my ead in amusement. It was hard for me to believe that Tim talked about me when we weren't together.

"He did, really." She said as she poured us both a cup of coffee. "So, how's Dally?" She asked, handing me a coffee cup.

I took a sip of the piping hot caffeinated liquid. Resting the warm mug in my hands I relied with, "After what you pulled on him, once again, he's drowning his sorrows in skanks and booze at Buck's I'd surmise."

"Oh, cause I heard that he was all over baby Shepard all this weekend." She hissed like a deadly snake about to attack as she downed her coffee quickly.

"What, no, she's with Bryon."

"Not what's going around town."

I raised my brow, realization dawning over me. I traced the top of my mug with my finger as I smugly told Sylvia, "You're jealous that he spent his weekend with Angel, huh?"

Sylvia was just as pretty as Angela, just older then her with blonde hair, but beauty can be a curse especially whenever another beauty even as equally pretty as you catches the interest of the man you wanna be with.

With Greasers everything's about physical attractions, looks, interest, eye candy, first and then getting to know the person later. Now don't get me wrong, Greasers aren't shallow but unlike Socs we're not going to go to the school clubs' fundraiser bake sales to talk and flirt over tea and cookies that our mommy made in the first place. Socs don't jump for the looks they jump for the mind cause, hell, those rich girls don't wear tight, form fitting, short, skimpy clothes with big hair and stunning makeup. No, they wear expensive clothes that might as well be burlap sacks since they're so long and baggy while they have natural untainted faces and hair that's in braids, pony tails, or pulled back with small clips or bands.

Beauty isn't a curse for Soc girls but it is for Greaser girls.

"Of course I am. I mean yea I know I ain't a good girl to him but he sure as hell ain't a good boy either. After all the shit we go through and put each other in I still love him, even though I know that he's not capable of actual love cause he's too messed up; got too many daddy issues."

"Oh…" I let out, not knowing what else to say. Hearing Sylvia say how she really felt wasn't common at all. She acted tough, ran around doing whatever with whomever, acted like she didn't care, when in reality she really did care. It seems that she was just doing what Dally expected her to do, fuck everything up so that he could come and go as he pleased so that he wouldn't have to actually love her.

After about a minute of an awkward silence Sylvia decided to be nosey about me and Tim. "So, about you and Tim, when ya'll decided to be the happy little family?" She asked, sipping on her coffee, as she stood next to me behind the counter in the empty dinner.

"Saturday night…"

"Oh, after your brother ran off?"

"Pretty much."

"Yea, I'm sorry bout your brother. I got little sisters and I'd be going bat shit crazy if they pulled something like that."

"Mhm."

Sylvia was a beautiful but troubled soul which is probably the reason why her and Dallas found each other when they were in middle school, also the reason why they're the epitome of an on-off couple. Sylvia had a drunk of a mother who was never around, Lydia was always hooking up with somebody or riding on the back of some guy's Harley, so Sylvia made sure her little half-sisters were taken care of by working. Sylvia dropped out of school at age 14 to get a waitressing gig, she was nearly 18 now. She had a bad rep in town as a sleaze and a skank but she didn't care. She did what she wanted and when, plus I guess she had to be bad and fast to keep up with Dal. No matter what, no matter how many people they hooked up with Sylvia and Dally always ended up back together. I had nothing against her, I mean she played by the rules and didn't go after taken men-just the single ones, and she was a nice person behind her loud foul mouth and her makeup. Evie, Steve's girl, was friends with Sylvia and I, we got along well enough for greaser girls. Now my brother's ex, Sandy, was best friends with Evie but Sylvia hated the girl. Now I could see why, she knew before anyone else how two-faced of a bitch that middle class snot was.

"My sisters are nice girls, hell a lot nicer than us at their age." Sylvia chuckled, shaking her head as she clearly remembered how she became a hell raiser.

"Oh, yea, isn't Betty-Jo getting ready to go into high school now?" I asked, trying to recall Betty-Jo's age quickly in my head.

"Mhm, in a few weeks she'll be a freshman, and she knows I'll paint her back porch red if she does anything stupid like get with some dumbass guy."

"Pony'll be a sophomore, if he ever comes back, since he skipped a grade whenever he was younger."

"Yea, he's a smart kid huh?"

"Yep, he's smart but Darry expects too much of him."

"Like how much is too much, Shy?"

"Like he expects Pony to get straight A's, run track, be involved in clubs like the school paper and shit like that along with getting a scholarship out of this shithole."

"Oh, so he wants him to turn Soc then?"

"Pretty much…"

"Poor kid, and I thought I put the pressure on Betty-Jo and Lucie by making them do their homework before dinner."

"Sylv, you don't know pressure til you lived under Darry's roof."

* * *

><p>It was noon whenever I saw Sandy waltz right in; Evie wasn't with her which was unusual but given the information I found out from Soda the circumstances for Evie's absence would make sense, especially if the remarks Tim made about Sandy and Steve were true…<p>

Sandy leaned on the counter, that me and Sylvia were at after we just cleaned it off. "Sylvia, heard Dallas dropped you again." She said with a snicker.

Sylvia's eyes turned to tiny slits and her head weaved around as she smacked hard on her gum barking out, "Bitch, me and Dal ain't none of your business."

"Hey, Shiloh, heard you're back with Shepard. Isn't that a bit dangerous, being with a gangster when you have a child to think of?" Sandy had asked me with a smartass look to her naturally made up face as she twisted a lock of her perfect sandy colored hair around her finger, looking innocent but being mean all at the same time with her remarks.

Sandy never did approve of me and Tim and she never really liked me too much either. Right before I dropped out of school, whenever I was about 4 months pregnant, Sandy went around calling me an easy slut cause I was 15 ½ and knocked up. Of course my brothers never believed that she said that. Evie snapped at Sandy and told her not to judge people while Sylvia beat her face in a few times.

Yep, Greaser girls were something else now weren't we. We stuck together, stood up for each other. Now Sandy was middle class so she never belonged per say…

"Cut the crap, Sandy, I know all about what you did to my brother. Don't be throwing stones at me, at least I know who my baby daddy is and I was faithful to him unlike you were with my brother." I pointed a finger in Sandy's face, snapping at her. I was mad because she was trying to act like I was some kind of trash with a baby whenever I wasn't. In reality I was a young mother doing all she could to take care of her son, a young mother that's working on thing's with her baby's father in order to have some sort of normal life at such a young age under the circumstances of living on the welfare infested side of town.

"You don't know anything, you only think you do."

"I know enough to know that you're worse than us."

"I just want a cherry soda float, not to fight about something that's private between me and Soda."

"Oh, whenever Soda comes to Tim's crying over you causing me to fight with Tim, it just got me involved." I remarked before heading on back to get her that cherry soda float.

A few minutes later I returned with the float and gave it to her. She had now taken a seat on a stool t the counter and Sylvia was now rearranging salt and pepper shakers at random tables in order to get away from Sandy.

Everyone thought that Sandy was a nice girl, well me and Sylvia never got along with her cause she never showed her nice side to us, but maybe now people will see her for the not so nice girl she is.

"About that remark you made, it's not my fault that Soda spilled our problems to you pissing off your man. He shouldn't have done that."

I was mad, now furious, how dare she say that Soda shouldn't have told about her cheating on him and getting knocked up. How dare she say that!

"Yea and you shouldn't have fucked around on him and gotten knocked up!" I screamed at her while snatching her glass from her and throwing the sticky soda float all over her face. As if that wasn't enough I grabbed ahold of her hair and quickly slammed her face into the counter.

"Hell yea, beat that bitch." I heard Sylvia cheer and clap, happy that Sandy was getting what she deserved.

Since Sandy was screaming so loud my boss came out of the back where his little office was. The fat man with a beer belly and receding hairline looked mortified whenever he saw me slamming Sandy's face into the counter. "Stop it, stop it, Shiloh, that's enough!" His voice shook with fear as he used his authority over me to order me to stop.

I did indeed stop and once I did Sandy ran out of the Dingo so fast you would've thought her ass was on fire.

"You're done, Curtis, go to my office and I'll give you your last paycheck."

"Fine." I grumbled and rolled my eyes.

I heard the cooks mumbling as I walked back to the office to get my check. They were mumbling about how I was Tim Shepard's baby mama and about how I was just as crazy as my baby daddy.

* * *

><p>I walked up that rotten wooden porch and opened the door of my new home only to find Tim stretched out on the couch watching TV with a bag of chips on his chest. He didn't notice me at first until I slammed the door shut, that's when he sat up a bit and looked at me.<p>

"What you doing home, you're not off til like 4?" Tim asked me as he made room for me on the old, musty, lumpy, couch.

"Got fired." I simply told him as I walked over to the couch in order to have a seat.

"Why, whatcha do, Shy?" He asked as I sat down next to him while stuffing his face with stale chips.

"Sandy came in talking trash and asked for a cherry soda float so I gave it to her by dumping it on her head and slamming her head down on the counter top."

"Damn, I've rubbed off on you haven't I?" Tim let out a laugh and just shook his head. A smirk crossed his lips and I could tell that he was proud of me.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head and squeaked, "Yep."

"So, did you at least get your final pay?"

"Yea."

"Good, give it to me, I need new tires."

"What, Tim, it's my money?"

"Yea, and I need it to buy 4 new tires or we ain't going nowhere."

"Fine, sign under my name on the back and go cash it; get the tires." I slapped the check in his outstretched and anxiously awaiting hand.

"I won't be long, Babydoll." Tim kissed me before he got up from the couch, grabbed his leather jacket from the coat closet, and left.

And just like that my money flew out of my hands and into his.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun was heavily beating into the small window of the well-known party house. A young man got out of bed and quickly made his was to his dresser to retrieve some clothes while the girl that he was sharing is bed with sat up in the bed.<p>

"Ya needa leave, weekend's over and I gotta do some shit." The dark haired man said as he pulled on his underwear.

The raven vixen just got out of the bed and then proceeded to pick her scattered clothes off of the dusty floor that was littered with beer bottles and pizza boxes. "What, you're kicking me out of your room just like that? Just like I'm some kind of slut?" She asked in an annoye tone as she put on her underwear.

At this point the man was in a pair of jeans, putting on a shirt over his head. After getting his shirt on he just sneered, "Shepard, you got a boyfriend and it ain't me, I'm sorry to break the news to ya but you're a slut."

"I am no slut, Winston!" Angel snapped as she peeled into her tight and ripped dress, evidence of a wild weekend.

"Yea you are; why'd you think Tim gets so mad at you for? It's cause everyone throws it up to his face that his baby sis's a bit on the slutty side."

"Whatever, I'll leave."

"Good, better make up with that boyfriend of yours 'fore he gets suspicious bout your devotion to him."

"And you need to tell her how you really feel."

"Sorry, don't got a damn clue what you're talking about." Dallas shot at her as he pulled on his jacket, looking at everything in the room but at Angela.

"Sure you do, you're just playing it off cause you're too cold and cool." The raven vixen told the tough boy that was sitting on his bed right before she walked out of his room, letting the door slam shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Hmm who saw Angela &amp; Dallas hooking up. Does anyone have any idea wat Angel ment to Dally when she told him what she did before she left? Yea thing'll get a bit heated soon. Pony &amp; Johnny prolly won''t be seen for a few more chapters since they're hiding out.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

This is another filler but I think it's much better than the last chapter. Anyways the plot's beginning to thicken a bit more here.

* * *

><p><strong>A Difference A Couple Days Makes<strong>

The air was humid as it lightly blew my hair around. The sun was beating down fiercely on me, making me sweat. I looked at Angela, who was sitting on the porch steps next to me, and her blue black hair was a matted mess, stuck to her head. We were smoking, just looking at the street, and not saying a word. Tim-E was in me and Tim's room napping while Tim was out making some money (illegally no doubt).

It's been a couple of days since Angela flipped out on me and Tim but things haven't exactly blown over yet. Tim's been real harsh on her, especially whenever she came home Monday at dusk with broken heels, no stockings, and a tattered dress with hickeys all over her neck and shoulders with smeared makeup all over her face, lately.

Me and Angel haven't exactly been on that great of speaking terms either. She apologized, saying she was messed up when she said those things, and I accepted but it still didn't help. The wound was still there, it was deep and still festering; waiting to be opened again with another drunken remark.

I still haven't seen my brothers or the gang much either. I saw them go down the street but I just didn't want to be bothered with them either. I didn't want to hear the gang ask me how I was holding up or hear Darry try to convince me to go back home.

Since this past weekend Angel's been acting odd; so unlike her loud, smiling, outgoing, happy self but more melancholy, down, quiet, and may I even say depressed.

I was curious and wanted to know why she was being different, so I broke the silence. "What happened this weekend, why aren't you acting like yourself, Angel?"

"I already apologized to you and Tim, I was drunk, sorry." She puffed out a cloud of smoke while gazing out at the sun.

I shook my head while taking a drag on my own cancer stick. "No, I'm talking about what happened that drove you to get so high?"

"Bryon was flirting with some Cathy girl that came into Benny's with M&M and Mark, he said it was nothing but I ain't dumb; I know that he has eyes for her. I left Benny's and went to Buck's where I got drunk and was kept company by Winston. See, nothing happened really." She shrugged it off like it was no big deal when in reality it was a very big deal. Hell Dal hooking up with Angel was gunna send Tim off the edge, Dal always knew that Angel was off limits. Tim and Dal were frenemies that had a set of rules to be followed and Dal just broke the most important commandment set by Tim, thou shall not screw my baby sister.

"Nothing happen? Angela, Bryon's your boyfriend and he was hitting on some girl and then you hooked up with Dallas, something did happen and when Tim finds out everyone involved is dead."

Angela looked me in the eyes and said, bossily, "But Tim's not going to find out; he won't cause you ain't gunna say a word to him."

"So, you expect me to lie to him?" A chuckle escaped my throat. The thought of keeping this from Tim was insane; he would want to know why Angela was cracking. I mean, hell, Angel's behavior has his brain in a puzzle cause he can't figure out why she's getting wilder and wilder by the minute.

"Yea, wouldn't be the first time would it?" She sarcastically asked as she looked me dead in the eyes, flipping back the raven hair of hers behind her shoulder.

"What, I've never lied to him ever." I quickly shot out, defending my honor to my man.

Hell, I know that nothing's ever been normal or traditional about our relationship but I ain't no liar. I tell him stuff and he tells me stuff, we have no reason to lie.

"Sure, whatever you say, but we but know differently. Remember I'm your best friend and we tell each other our most appalling secrets…"She said as she tossed her used up cig butt on the ground before going back inside of the house, leaving me alone on the porch steps.

Alone with birds chirping and the hot sun beating down on me, but despite the heat my blood ran cold. What she was referring to was an incident that happened a long time ago, something that I kept hidden from Tim cause I knew that if I didn't it could possibly destroy our lives.

* * *

><p>The sun was beating down on the small brick building and garage of the DX gas station. The gas station that was empty except for the few greases that were there.<p>

"Where's Shiloh at, still shacking up with Tim?" Two-Bit asked as he leaned against the counter of the DX, waiting for Steve to return inside of the building telling him the results of his brake check and oil change.

"Yea, Two, she's still with him." Soda sighed as he continued to flip the pages of a car magazine, standing behind the cash counter of the DX, not looking up at his friend with the long, rusty, sideburns.

"Hmm, how's the big man doing with Pony and Johnny being missing and Shiloh shacking with Tim?" The jokester asked as he made his way to the beer cooler, to grab a 6 pack no doubt.

"He's upset, he tries to call and go see Shiloh but she won't have it. I don't think she's forgiven him yet."

"Forgiven him for what, Pony taking off?" Two-Bit asked as he popped open a can of Bud Light while making his was back over to the counter where Soda was at.

"No, for what he said to her before Pony snapped." Soda simply replied in a shaken tone. Soda felt like his world way falling apart and he was losing everyone he loved, especially since Sandy had betrayed him in the worst way ever.

"Why, what he say? Something bout her not being able to see ol' Timmy?"

"No, Two, no joking, he told her that she couldn't take care of her own mistake."

Beer sprayed out of Two's nose and flew out of his mouth as soon as Soda's words rang in his ears. "What, he said that bout the kid?"

"Yea." Soda nodded his head.

"Wow, maybe Pony wasn't lying when he said that Darry was hard on him and Shiloh…" Two-Bit sighed before gulping down his beer.

"Nope, so did you hear anything bout where Pony might be?" Soda quickly asked, changing the subject, as he placed the car magazine down on the counter he was standing behind.

"Word on the street's Dally told the fuzz they're in Texas."

Steve walked into the brick building of the DX, wiping his hands on a dirty rag, after fixing a car. "Two-Bit, what's the word?"

"Think they're in Texas, people said that's what Dally told the fuzz when they hauled him in yesterday."

"Texas, I doubt they could get that far." Steve just shook his head as he walked over to a cooler that had pop in it.

"Yea, Two, they didn't have any money and Texas sure is a long ride away." Soda backed up Steve but he did believe in his heart that Dallas knew where Johnny and Ponyboy's true location and it hurt that he wouldn't spill it to him either.

"They could've always jumped a train or something, I'm gunna go look for them."

"Don't go doin' that, they ain't there." A deep voice with a Brooklyn accent appeared, making its way into the South Western drawls.

The three men turned around and looked at the doorway where their tall, dark haired, icy blue eyed and cold blooded appeared leaning against it. It was obvious that he'd been ease dropping into their conversation.

"Dal, you know where my brother is?"

"Nope, just here for some pop."

"But everyone's saying that you said they're in Texas."

"Damn, Two, I just told the fuzz that so they'd stop asking me where they were. Damn, you that dumb?"

"See, told ya they couldn't 've gone there."

* * *

><p>Angela was in her room, listening to records and getting high, while I was down stairs sitting on the couch while my son Tim-E was playing on the floor with some toys. Tim was still out while Dave, the Shepard's stepdad, was at work and Shelly was locked in the master room either drinking, smoking, or dealing with her mental problems. It was rare for that woman to ever spend a day out in the living room.<p>

All in all the Shepard parents were weird if you ask me.

A few moments later Tim walked in, giving our son on the floor a small thin smirk of a smile. "Got a lotta cash from some deals I made."

"What kind of deals, Tim?" I asked, hoping against hope that he wasn't getting into drug deals.

"The green kind." He simply said as he took a folded stak of bills out of his back pocket, waving them at me. "See, look at all this dough I got from making some deals with that idiot Mark."

"Mark! Tim, I thought that you didn't like him?" I reacted with a small scream, my mind going a mile a minute as I realized my hope was dead and Tim was getting into drug deals and wit someone he always referred to as being a bit twitchy in the head.

"I don't but I partnered up with him so I can make us some real money."

"But Tim…"

"No 'But Tim…' me, Babydoll, this is gunna make us some real money that I can fix the house up with and provide us a good life for our son." Tim picked up our son and walked over to the couch and sat next to me.

I just looked in his eyes and sighed my warning, "Tim, drugs can be a dangerous business."

"It ain't nothing I can't handle, just some pot and a few pills. I just make the drops and I get a shitload of money." He said nonchalantly as he bounced our son on his knee.

"Whatever Tim, you're going to do whatever anyways."

"Hey, don't be like that; you know we need this money. Hell, you got fired so this money's important."

"I know, Tim, I know."

Tim put our son back on the floor so he could go back to playing with his toys. Tim, still sitting next to me, wrapped an arm around me. "Well, changing the subject, you wanna go to Buck's tonight?" He asked, mostly cause we haven't been to Buck's in about 4 days and he most likely wanted to go get wasted.

"Sure." I told him, faking a smile, since I knew that's what he wanted. I personally wasn't in a partying mood, not with all the shit going on with my family.

Hell, it seems like Tim always got what he wanted. He got money when he wanted it, me when he wanted me, and he got to spend time with his son when he wanted to, along with the many fights he always got into.

* * *

><p>So is anyone shocked that Tim's starting to do drops for the drug dealer Mark? Remember in That Was Then This Is Now Mark sold drugs, well I decided to incorporate that into here since I have Mark along with Bryon, M&amp;M, and Cathy from That Was Then This Is Now in here due to Angela… Anyways isn't Dal a bit creepy listening into conversations like that lol. So any thoughts on what Shy is keeping from Tim &amp; why she thinks it would destroy them if he ever found out?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long delay but I had a big case of writers block on this. Hope this is good. Also go vote on a poll on my page for a Hell On Wheels story I'm doing. Also, read the Hell On Wheels story This Ain't No Place For The Weary Kind too. I also posted a new Hell On Wheels story called Running Man's Path, check that out too! :D Anyways R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Nocturne<strong>

* * *

><p>The party house was crowded, so much that a sardine can would probably look more spacious, and hazy smoke from cigs and joints filled the air. The strong smell of beer and whiskey loomed, and continuously wafted into my nostrils. I sat on Tim's lap; one of his arms was slung over my shoulder, while I was resting my head in the crook of his neck as he played poker with some guys from his gang. He smelled strongly of booze, cigs, musk, and mints. His face was hard as stone as he played the deceitful gambling game, providing him with the perfect poker face.<p>

"Ha, I win again." Tim smugly showed his cards, revealing him as the winner.

"Ah, 'nother round?" One of the gang members, one with orange tinted hair and light lime eyes, asked as he grabbed the cards and began shuffling them.

"Nah, I'm out or I'll go broke." The gang member with a tattoo of his girl's name scrolled across his neck shook his head. "Have fun though, see ya." He said as he got up and out of his chair.

"See ya."

"Yea, see ya Charlie." Tim told the man as he began to walk away. Tim looked at the man with orange hair and said, "Guess it's just us, Harry, go ahead and deal."

Before Harry could deal a city accented voice spoke, breaking through the blaring music, chatter of party goers, clanking of empty bottles being thrown in the recycle bin, and the shuffling of poker cards. "See you're back with that no good ass, Shy."

Before I could reply Tim did. I felt Tim's muscles tense and knew that if he continued to get mad then trouble would be in store for him tonight. "Winston, go the hell away and shut up. You don't know shit bout me and Shy, go find some useless whore to bother with."

Dal's face twisted into a dark shape as his mouth opened slightly to form a dangerous grin and to brag about one taboo he had done, which was the broken commandment set forth by Tim for all of his friends, enemies, and frenemies. "Oh, I already did that. All last weekend I was huddled up in my room all over your lil whore sister."

Suddenly Tim got up, causing me to wobbly stand up since he had shot up so fast, and he took a big step towards Dally. I stood in awe as I just watched everything take place. Tim's muscles had suddenly grown in size, his tattoos on his arm grew in size too. "You son of a bitch!" He growled as his hands forcefully seized Dally's collar. The S tattooed inbetween his thumb and pointer finger looked as if it was bulging out of his skin, that's how tight his grip was on Dal's collar.

The dark haired, ice blue eyed, pretty greaser boy just chuckled. He just chuckled as Tim had him by the neck. Was Dallas going insane?

* * *

><p>Shelly paced around the kitchen, trying effortlessly to get her grandson to go to sleep. Her husband Dave had just given the boy some warm milk spiked with cheap whiskey a few moments earlier. Dave was sitting at the table, grumbling. "Those kids need to stay home and take care of this kid. They made it, not us, it's their job."<p>

"They're young, they deserve to go out and have fun." She said as she bounced the crying almost year old boy on her hip, hoping to get him to calm down.

"This kid won't shut up, been crying for hours straight since they left. This has got to stop, Shelly, or I'm out. I can't live like this, watching a grandkid when it's useless as bull-tits parents are off drunk and high at parties." Dave bitched on and on as he shook his head, getting up from his set to go over to the fridge to grab himself a beer.

Shelly suddenly began to panic, the sure thought of being left by husband number 2 was enough to send her on a breakdown or a bender...whatever would come first. "Dave, you don't mean that, you wouldn't leave. You can't." The thin woman shuttered out in horror.

He slammed the fridge shut and popped open his beer can. He took a sip before yelling, "Just one more time of this watching a crying kid shit and I'm out."

"No, no, no, Dave you can't go. Just can't go."

"Either you tell your kid to take care of his damn kid or I'm out. Ain't my kid, raised mine and I ain't raisin' my kid's kid. Ya hear me, hag?"

"I heard, I'll tell Tim we can't watch the baby anymore." She barely whispered in fear as she slicked back her grandson's dark curls, tears now pouring down her eyes, dripping down her hollowed cheeks only to fall off of her chin.

"You better." Was all the angry man said before stomping out of the kitchen with beer in tow.

* * *

><p>The big muscular man sat, sulking, at his arm chair in the dark at around 9 at night. He was startled when the light flipped on next to him, his movie star looking brother standing right in front of him.<p>

Soda looked Darry up and down before saying, "Darry, you have to get some sleep and eat something. Working so many shifts on empty ain't too good, you're scaring me."

Darry just shook his head. "Lil buddy, I'm fine, you just go on out with Steve and have a good time. Try to keep your chin up, we'll find Pony and Johnny, Shy'll come home with Tim-E too."

"Okay…" Soda sighed before heading towards the door. Soda was being taking out by Steve, to get cheered up.

* * *

><p>The church upon Jay Mountain was dimly lit by candles, which flames flickered at danced among the night air. The boys sat against the wall, wide awake, as the newly bleached blonde read aloud Gone with the Wind to pass the time and to try and get them sleepy.<p> 


End file.
